What if ?
by Saito namikaze
Summary: What if naruto's parents never died? The Uchiha massacre never happend? Here everything changes. Naru/Saku Sasu/Ino
1. New beginning

**Hey guys okay so currently I am working on 'I am a shinobi' what you should totally read but anyway, I've decided to let a few stories loose from my head before I forget. So here's the deal. Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto but his parents are alive you hear me ALIVE! THEIR ALIVE! MWHAHAHA AHEM! Sorry. **

**Anyway so unlike 'I am a shinobi' this will not start after a certain point. This will start when naruto is 4. But events from the manga will happen… just a little different. HEY DON"T JUDGE ME YOU ASSES THAT'S WHAT FANFICTION IS ABOUT! AHEM! Sorry. I've been listening to too much eminem. Any way to the first chapter! **

**OH I nearly forgot. Change what I said about naruto being 4 at the story wrong timeline. By the way Tsunade and Jiraiya are married just so you know.**

**FINALLY TO CHAPTER 1**

**Chapter 1: New Beginning.**

"Push Kushina PUSH I can see the head!" Tsunade urged.

"MIANTO I'm GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU BASTARD LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO M…AHHHHH!" Kushina screamed in pain pushing out the baby. "I never heard Kushina is so much pain is she alright?" Minato asked concerned for his wife. "YES she's fine! Just keep your eyes on the seal!" Tsunade yelled. "AHH!" Kushina screamed. "But she's…" "GOOD LORD! You're the damn hokage grow some balls! This is why women have kids they can't handle the pain. Weakling." Tsunade grumbled. "Uuaahhh!" "_Damn I can feel the fox struggling to break out."_ Minato thought.

"Hang in their Kushina!" "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'm DOING YOU DIPSHIT!" Kushina cursed. "_Man what a mouth. I hope this is over soon."_ Minato frowned.

"Almost there!" Tsunade rushed. _**GGRRAHHH!**_ "Get out here Naruto! Kyuubi you stay right there!" Minato scowled. "Get the hot water!" Tsunade ordered. "WAHHH!" a baby cried. "It's okay. Congrats it's a healthy baby boy." The nurse smiled.

"Look at me I'm a father." Minato cried with a grin on his face. "Minato he's so beautiful, Naruto I finally get to meet you." Kushina smiled tiredly. "Okay Kushina I know you're tired but we have to get the nine tails completely sealed. Minato!" Tsunade called. "Right!" both parents said. "Ngaahh!" the nurse fell.

Minato and Tsunade turned to see a man in a black coat with a designed mask holding Naruto ready to strangle him. "Yondaime, Tsunade, step away from the jinchuriki or your soon dies at the ripe old age of 1 minute." The masked man threatened. "_How did he get past the barrier? Who the hell is this guy?" _Minato scowled.

"AHHH!" Kushina gurgled in pain. "Kushina!" Tsunade called tending back to her friend. "Step away from the jinchuriki or do you not care if your son dies?" he asked pulling out a kunai. "Hold it just calm down!" Minato urged coming up with a plan.

"You should take your own advice Minato. I'm perfectly calm." The man said throwing Naruto up in the air.

"NARUTO!" Kushina screamed. Minato flashed in a blur of yellow catching naruto landing on the wall. "You live up to the 'yellow flash' name but what now?" the man asked referring to the paper bombs on naruto. Without thinking Minato threw the cloth out side causing an explosion. The man started running after Kushina knocking away the busy Tsunade and teleported with Kushina. "KUSHINA!" Tsunade yelled. "_Damn he's after Kushina. But where did he go?"_

**Meanwhile in the rocky mountains near the village.**

"What are you after?" Kushina asked

"I'm here to rip the 9 tails from your stomach and use it to crush the leaf. I see Minato's special marking lets him be able to teleport to you to protect you. But I managed to get away from him. Do you know how long I've waited for this?" the man asked revealing his sharingan. Kushina gasped at the sight and the killer intent.

**Back at Secret location.**

"Baa-chan do you think you can look after naruto till I come get you?" Minato asked. "Yeah but where are you going?" Tsunade asked taking naruto and holding him. "I'm going to go save my wife." Minato stated putting on his jacket. Looking back at naruto and kissed his son's forehead. "Baa-chan, if anything happens to me and Kushina I want you and Jiraiya-sensei to take care of naruto. I don't want him to be alone." Minato frowned. "Nothing will happen you guys will come back! I am betting on you not too." Tsunade stated. "What why? I thought you cared?" Minato gasped looking at his son's godmother. "Baka, I'm the legendary sucker remember? When I bet to win I lose and when I bet to lose I win." Tsunade shrugged. Minato scratched his head in confusion. "If you say so baa-chan. I'm off. See ya soon, Naruto." Minato let a tear fall before disappearing in a yellow flash.

**Back at Rocky Mountains.**

"COME FORTH, KYUUBI!" The man yelled. Kyuubi was pulled out of Kushina's body with the eyes of the sharingan, roaring in all its glory. "S-Stop." Kushina muttered. "The Uzumaki clan is really special; after the bijuu was being dragged out you still are alive." Kyuubi raised its hand up. "It's only fitting if the bijuu destroys its former host." The hand came down crashing down on top of her. On top of a tree was the yondiame holding his beloved wife. "M-Minato is Naruto okay?" she asked tiredly. "Yes he's with Tsunade. I have to get you to her quick." Minato turned his head and glared at the masked man. "Minato you…have to stop them. Their heading towards the village." Kushina reported. "C'mon." He flashed away back to Tsunade. "Kushina!" Tsunade put naruto down in his crib and went to heal her friend. "Please you have to save her." Minato said. "Her damages are fatal but she will be fine. Go the leaf needs their hokage." Tsunade stated. Minato nodded and was about to flash away when Kushina called him. "Minato please come back your son needs you and I can't bear losing you." Kushina cried. "I will try, I love you Kushina and naruto also." Minato kissed her forehead before teleporting to the leaf.

**Meanwhile**

"Let's just go with paper rock scissors today eh guy?" the silvered hair anbu Kakashi stated bored. "NO! I'M TIRED OF THAT! I NEED SOMETHING MORE HOT BLOODED! AND I CALL YOU MY RIVAL." The bowl cut hair blue beast of konoha might guy yelled pointing at Kakashi his eternal rival. "…guy do you feel that is like a certain chill to the air?" Kakashi ignored him. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS ACT LIKE THIS WE"LL ONLY BE YOUNG ONCE!" Guy stomped his foot in anger.

**Sandaime's office**

The Sandaime was finishing paper work when he felt an evil terrifying power come to his senses. "It can't be." He whispered. "Sandaime hokage-sama the 9 tails appeared out of know where and is attacking the village!" an anbu reported frantically. "I know I'll hold it back gather and protect the civilians." The former hokage ordered getting in his battle suit.

**Leaf village.**

The kyuubi was causing havoc in konoha. He turned his head to see the yondiame on his statue. "Enough of this kyuubi your fight's with ME!" he yelled. Suddenly he felt a warm and calming chakra that he didn't recognize. He turned his head to see 6 people behind him. 2 of them shocked him while he recognize 2 of them but the last two he had no clue.

**SPOILER ALERT FOR PEOPLE WHO READ 'I am a shinobi'**

"The Shodai and Nindaime? What is going on? Tsunade why aren't you with Kushina? Is she okay?" he asked rushing his questions. The older looking Tsunade turned her head to the boy who looked 16 with spiky orange hair. **(Guess who?) **"Well Yahiko?" she asked the boy. "Shodai, Nidai go distract kyuubi take him somewhere far away." He ordered the first 2 hokages nodded and took off towards the kyuubi. "Can we not seal him?" the man who looked like Minato but with whiskers on his face and the same robe as Minato's but with black flames running up the orange coat asked.

"Sadly that's the only thing we can't change. But if this is for the better than there is no worries. I wish Sora told us more." Yahiko sighed. "Baa-chan at the current state your are at now here you won't save her. So go save her life for good, were trying to change things here." Yahiko ordered Tsunade who took of looking at Minato. "Sandaime go find that bastard. And try to end this we have to hours before were sent back." Yahiko informed. Sandaime took off to look for the masked man.

"Who are you? What's going on here? Why are the 1st and 2nd hokages alive?" Minato demanded. "Relax yondiame were here to help as you can see we have leaf headbands. Were from another dimension. We came here to change things to create happiness without changing our dimension. My name is Yahiko Namikaze the Kosudaime. This is the Rokudaime." Yahiko smiled. "Wait another dimension? 6th and 7th hokage? This is confusing. So Tsunade and Sarutobi their from your dimension?" he asked rushing his words. "Calm down Minato look, see the kyuubi is gone. In fact, I didn't want to do this but Sora said I might have too." The young Kosudaime scratched his head in annoyance. His eyes shifted from the light calm blue eyes to white 6 pointed stars with 4 tomo's around the stars. Suddenly all time stopped.

"Whew." Yahiko panted. "Don't over do your self bro you still haven't mastered it." The Rokudaime grinned. "Yeah yeah. We still got time to kill plus I'm already declaring this mission a success." The boy smiled. "What's going on here why has everything stopped?" Minato asked confused.

"Time stop, my saiton allowed me that. Naruto take over from here I got to get to work. Summoning Jutsu!" around the boy were 9 small foxes all with 6 tails. "Alright crew you know what to do so get your asses moving!" "YOSH! SIR!" the foxes grinned moving to different corners of the village. The Kusodaime sat down in a meditating pose. Minato was stunned at seeing the boy able to summon the foxes. He then looked at the Rokudaime.

"Wait did he say your name was Naruto?" he asked. "Yup hey dad!" naruto smiled.

"This is some kind of joke you were born just an hour ago now you look as old as me, but you did say you were from a different dimension." "Heh this one's smarter than our Minato wonder if we could make a trade." Yahiko smirked with his eyes still closed.

"Ha ha ha very funny Yahiko. Anyway, yes dad I'm from another dimension. We came here to seal away kyuubi…again." Naruto nodded. "Seal him where?" "*sigh* me, well baby me." Naruto sighed. "What! NO! I would never put that beast in my son."

"You have too. You did it before. In all dimensions.** (YEAH THAT'S RIGHT I'M TALKING ABOUT THE OTHER NARUTO STORIES!)** if you don't the village will crumble. I'll be fine if I have my parents love." Naruto smiled. "You will always have our love son. Even In death. Okay fine. But your dimension are we their?" Minato asked. "Not at first you sealed the Kyuubi in me before you and kaa-san where captured. I…had an interesting child hood. But every things good now. In my dimension you and mom are grandparents to 2. Sora and Roxas.** (YEAH I PUT KINGDOM HEARTS IN THERE SO WHAT? SUE ME!) **Were only here to bring more happiness with your lives that's why the Kusodaime is here for." Naruto nodded to Yahiko who was in deep concentration. "My son, the 6th hokage. I'm already proud of you and your only an hour old." Minato grinned. "Naruto the Shodai and Nindaime are in position they have Kyuubi restrained but we have to get their soon. Old man's chased away that bastard. And kaa-san is fully healed thanks to baa-chan." Yahiko reported. "Wait you called Kushina kaa-san are you our second son?" "In a way, I'm more of an adoptive son. You actually have 3 sons, Naruto, me and Tobi." Yahiko explained. "I see. Thank you. Naruto and Yahiko. In this dimension will I ever meet you Yahiko?"

"Most likely you won't. Sora told me that everything here is so different that whatever happened in my dimension won't happen here. But this is urgent. Their will be an organization formed a little while from now most likely around the time naruto turns 13. It will be Akatsuki. The man who attacked the village is Madara Uchiha. Here is the information about them. In our dimension we killed them all, including Madara. That was done by naruto and the jinchuriki. These people will be outcasts by their village and join the Akatsuki. Be cautious protect naruto with you not just your life but your soul, as well as these people." Yahiko handed Minato a folder of the everything he knows of Akatsuki and a folder of the jinchuriki.

"You must save these kids. Do it while their still young, make a deal with the other kages if you have too. Except for Han and Roshi, just take them they will be chased by their village. In that folder gives you instructions on everything I want you to do with these kids. They will become great assets to the village and great shinobi. I'm sorry to be cutting things short but we must finish this mission or I won't get free ramen when I get back. Bring naruto to us at the grassy fields not far from the leaf border." Yahiko ordered before he and naruto left in an orange and yellow flash.

Time was back to normal. Lord Yondaime-sama the 9 tails its gone, we are getting reports that people saw the first and second hokage take the beast away is it true?" an anbu asked. "You were mistaken, were just helped by our protectors. Tell the Sandaime to keep everything in order I'll be back soon." Minato flashed away.

**During the time stop.**

Having their orders the 2 leaf village founders jumped to fight the Kyuubi. Landing next to him the masked man now known as Madara gasped at what he saw? "How is this possible? How are the senju brothers standing right in front of me?" he asked.

"Surprised to see us Madara?" the Nidiame smirked. "It would be fun killing you now Madara but we have our orders to get Kyuubi out of here out of the way Uchiha." Shodai commanded. "Oh who ordered you the puny yondiame?" Madara chuckled. "No the Kusodaime, if he was here he would end your wretched life right now. But that's not our or his job, but the Rokudaime's." Shodai replied. "Let's end this now Hirishima." The 2nd suggested. "Right Tobirama." Hirishima agreed. Both brothers started forming seals.

"NO I WON"T LET YOU RUIN MY PLANS!" Madara yelled before being crashed by the Sandiame. "You're fighting me Uchiha orders from the Kusodaime." Hiruzen stated. "Thanks Hiruzen, come on Tobi." The 1st and 2nd charged at the Kyuubi. "SECRET STYLE JUTSU: TWIN DEMON TRANSPORTAION!" the Senju's cast at the same time causing the Kyuubi to be trapped in a wooden cage and flooded by Tobi's water which died down revealing no Kyuubi.

**Fight with Madara.**

Madara got up on his feet and stared at the 3rd hokage. "My job is just to hold you off. Which will be simple." The Sarutobi chuckled.

"You're a fool Hiruzen. I don't know who this Kusodaime is and I don't care but you die TODAY!" the masked Uchiha charged at his opponent before halting in his tracks. His neck was greeted by a long blade. "I got this handled old man you just go to the others we have 45 minutes left." Yahiko stated. "If you're giving orders to the 3rd like that I'm guessing you're the Kusodaime? A little young aren't you?" Madara smirked. "And your too ancient aren't you?" Yahiko replied coldly. "I have no time messing with you so get lost. Secret style jutsu time barrier rift." The young hokage planted his hand on his opponents mask revealing a seal. "Kai." Yahiko formed the hand seal and in whirl the masked man disappeared.

"So long Uchiha." Yahiko left in an orange flash to join his elder hokages.

**Namikaze Estate**

In their nursery Kushina was all healed thanks to Tsunade and was doting on Naruto when her husband walked in the room.

"Minato!" she hugged him with naruto still in her arms.

"Kushina I need naruto." Minato said. "Wait why?" Kushina asked worried. "I will seal the Kyuubi inside him." "What about you?"

"Heh don't worry I'll be perfectly fine so will naruto." Minato smiled which Kushina could tell was not fake. "I'm coming with you." Minato nodded and they both flashed away.

**Grassy fields.**

"Good work protectors, soon that ramen will be all mine." Yahiko drooled at the thought. "Are you sure this is wise milord? What about the other half?" Tobirama asked. "We'll give it back to our kyuubi. It is his power. Theirs no way we can seal it all in the baby." Yahiko reassured him. "We have guests." Tsunade nodded at the oncoming new parents and newborn. "Tsunade what are you and Hiruzen-sama doing here? WAIT WHY IS THE 1st AND 2nd HOKAGE'S DOING HERE?" Kushina wondered out loud.

"I'll explain later Kushina." Minato said. "Okay…wait." She handed naruto to Minato and walked to the tall blonde who didn't flinch when she put her hand on his cheek. "Naruto?" she asked.

"Hey Kaa-san." Naruto grinned she hugged him instantly. "How did you know it was me?" "I've been with you for 9 months I think I'll be able to recognize my son. Why are you so grown up?" she asked. "I'm from another dimension, right now your looking at the 6th hokage." He grinned with pride. "I know you probably want to keep talking but we have 20minutes till we have to go back. We need to get started." Yahiko pointed out. The hokages turned to their leader. "Yes lord Kusodaime." They all said in unison. They all squared around the kyuubi and formed a triangle sign. "Minato just keep naruto close to you." Yahiko said. "This won't hurt him will it?" Kushina asked worried. "Nope it's completely pain less. Now lets get Started." Yahiko commanded.

"SHODAIME!" hirishima yelled. "NINDAIME!" Tobirama yelled. "SANDAIME!" Hiruzen yelled. "GODAIME!" Tsunade yelled. "ROKUDAIME!" Naruto yelled. "YONKUSODAIME!" Yahiko yelled. From each of their hands the triangle started glowing and 7 beams shot from their hands and struck the kyuubi making him howl in pain. One light beam formed at the Kyuubi's chest and shot at baby Naruto. "Yahiko you feel that?" Naruto called. "Yup! _Looks like he will be able to control this power. Naruto will get all the Kyuubi's power. Heh lucky baby._" Yahiko thought.

In the wooden cage their was no kyuubi meaning the seal was successful. On baby Naruto's stomach was the familiar seal that Yahiko and Naruto bore. "Good job hokages! Now that Sasuke has to treat me to his ramen woohoo!" Yahiko fist pumped jumping in the air. A black portal appeared near the kages. "Alright let's get…"Yahiko turned around and a gold lighting beam shot out his hand piercing something in the trees. Yahiko had a glare on his face his saiton activated. "Show your self Danzo Shimimrua your basically dead but I'll keep you alive for these few seconds. Minato meet the first Akatsuki spy and the reason for the now prevented Uchiha massacre." Yahiko kept his glare. "Who are you?" Danzo coughed up blood. "I am the Kusodaime, Yahiko Takamine Namikaze. Old man in this time is ROOT in order?" Yahiko asked. "No, not until naruto found out about the demon." The old Sarutobi informed. "Good looks like this mission was a complete success. Die." Yahiko squeezed his hand and the chidori current spread within Danzo's body killing him instantly and silently. "Let's go. Tell the council Danzo was killed by the intruder. I'm glad I was able to help my big brother have a better life somewhere goodbye, mother, father." Tobi hugged them before walking through the portal with all his fellow kages but the Rokudaime's.

"Take care of him. Tell the village that naruto saved the village by capturing the beast he is a hero. Most of the villagers will probably be confused about him and show him ill will, tell him not to worry about it. I have no doubt that he will become the hokage. Oh and baa-chan she will be the 5th hokage or least I think so no clue. But when the time comes you will find out why." Naruto grinned and hugged his parents. "Heh see ya when I grow up!" naruto grinned before walking in the portal which closed shortly after.

"Come on Kushina let's get naruto home."

**WHEW that was one very youthful prologue. For people who read I am a shinobi which you should and review that was a spoiler that will happen in the 3rd installment. Well Read Rave Review. Always review OR I KILL YOU!**


	2. New Friends

**Alright guys here is chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: Friends**

**4 years later after the kyuubi attack. October 5th. Namikaze Estate.**

"Would you stop running around Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked.

"Nope. Ninja's need to be fast! Like Dad! I wanna be fast just like Dad!" the 4 year old naruto ran around the room before knocking into a table letting the vase on top of it fall crashing to the ground shattering. "Naruto!" Kushina rushed to the dazed boy. "I'm sorry mommy I didn't mean to break your vase." Naruto teared up.

"It's okay sweetie I know was an accident. Now go put on some clothes were having company." Kushina smiled. "Really who?" Naruto asked wiping away the tears. "It's a surprise. Now go." Kushina pushed her son forward who ran off with a smile.

She cleaned up her son's mess before she felt something rub her butt.

"Minato what are you doing?" she asked annoyed. "Checking out the view, and what a view it is." Minato smiled. Kushina stood up and pushed passed her husband. "You're not ready either?" she asked irritated looking at him who was wearing his jonin outfit without the vest. "What? It's just Baa-chan and Jiraiya-sensei right?" Minato scratched his head. "No Mikato is bringing Sasuke and Itachi-kun to meet Naruto. And Sakuhi is bringing her daughter as well." Kushina explained throwing away the broken vase going to a closet it opening it up revealing more vases. "_Hmm I like that one but this one matches the table. *sigh* how troublesome."_ Kushina picked one with red and yellow zigzag lines on it before putting it on the table. "There all better. Lets just hope naruto doesn't break this one." Kushina smirked. "Wait Teme and Ryu are coming? Heh yea bring out the beer!" Minato fist pumped. "Beer why not sake?" Kushina wondered. "Because were still empty from the last time Baa-chan was here. That was some expensive stuff and she didn't even share!" Minato frowned at the memory. "Minato that was a month ago." Kushina folded her arms.

"Yeah! That's my point! I can't even find anymore. But this way she doesn't have to drink it all. Victory will be mine." Minato grinned. "You baka." She mocked. *Ding-dong* Kushina went to go open the door when she did she saw a young blond with a purple diamond on her head wearing a lima bean green jacket. Beside her was a man a little taller than the woman and Kushina with long spiky white hair wearing a red jacket with blood like tears coming from his eyes. "Tsunade, Jiraiya you're here early." Kushina raised an eye brow letting them in. "Yeah she smelled Sake here and dragged me all the way over here." Jiraiya teased.

"BAA-CHAN! PERVY GRANDAD!" Naruto yelled running towards them. Tsunade bent down and pulled naruto in a smothering hug. "Oh hi my little Naru-kun. You've been good for mommy and daddy?" Tsunade asked. "Yup!" Naruto grinned. Before hugging Jiraiya. "Naruto what did I tell you about calling me that?" Jiraiya asked? Naruto looked at him in confusion. "But mommy told me to call you that she said that you would like me calling you that." Naruto replied. "Oh did she now? Well kid I hate to tell ya moms a fifthly Li…" "Who Wants Biscuits?" Kushina asked pulling out a tray of biscuits. Mentally giving Jiraiya a glare, which he shuddered. "Kushina why is the door open?" A woman with blue hair asked walking in. "Oh Mikato! Biscuits?" Kushina asked. Mikato narrowed her eyes at them before refusing. "Heh heh no thank you. It seems every time someone has your biscuits_ mainly Jiraiya_ the end up choking for dear life." She laughed nervously. "Hey Teme's here!" Minato grinned seeing his best friend and teammate. "Dope." Fugaku nodded. Holding his mothers hand was a boy who looked 9 and on his fathers back was another boy who was 4. Noticing Naruto's confusing looks Kushina grabbed naruto from the pervy granddad.

"Naruto sweetie this is Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha." Kushina introduced. Naruto looked at his mother and back at Mikato. "Your silly mom I already know who Mikato-chan is." Naruto stepped in front of Fugaku and bowed.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Uchiha. I'm Naruto." Naruto greeted in respect. "Oh sure the kid bows to teme but calls me pervy. Oh what a world." Jiraiya sighed. "Hello Naruto I've heard a lot about you from my wife and your father. All good things." Fugaku smiled. "You have Daddy told you about me?" Naruto smiled with bright happy eyes. "Yup. Naruto I would like you to meet my sons." Fugaku put the boy down and put a hand on the other boys shoulder. "This is my oldest son Itachi." Itachi bowed and smiled at naruto. "It is nice to finally meet you naruto-kun." Itachi smiled.

"And this is my youngest son Sasuke. He's the same age as you." Naruto and Sasuke just stared at each other. "Nice to meet you Sasuke!" naruto grinned which shocked Sasuke. "N-nice to meet you to Naruto." Sasuke smiled. Another knock came at the door and Kushina opened it up to see a man with red hair as tall as Minato, a woman with long pink hair as tall as Kushina and a little girl with short pink hair and jade green eyes.

"Hello, Ryu, Sakuhi." Kushina bent down to smile at the little girl who back up a little.

"And this must be my little Sakura-chan. Don't worry I wont hurt you." Kushina smiled. "It's okay Sakura she has no intention of hurting you she's your aunt remember?" Ryu asked. Sakura looked at her father with wide eyes and back to Kushina. "This is auntie Kushina?" she asked. Sakuhi nodded giving her the answer.

"Come on in you guys seems like everyone's here." Minato smiled. "Dad who's that?" Naruto asked. "Hmm? Oh that's Sakura Haurno." Minato answered. "How does mommy know her? I haven't seen her before." Naruto pouted. "Your mom is Sakura's godmother. Just like baa-chan and pervy granddad are your godparents." Minato explained. Naruto ran to go meet the girl.

"HI I'm Naruto! I like your hair it's pretty!" Naruto grinned.

"t-thank you I like your eyes. I'm Sakura." She smiled.

"That's a pretty name too!" Naruto grinned. "Hey Naruto sweetie would you like to go play with the other kids?" Kushina asked.

"No I wanna stay with pervy granddad and baa-chan! I barely get to see them!" Naruto pouted. Tsunade picked naruto up and hugged him. "It's okay Naru-kun; we'll still be here, For the WHOLE week." Tsunade reassured. "The whole week? You Promise?" Naruto held out his pinky. "Yes pinky swear." Tsunade wrapped her pinky against Naruto's before setting him down. "OKAY let's go upstairs!" Naruto grabbed Sakura and Sasuke's hand sending them upstairs. Before naruto got to the third step he looked back to see Itachi still standing there.

"Itachi-niichan why are you still standing there come on! I have lots of fun stuff!" Naruto grinned holding out his hand. Itachi was awestruck at Naruto's politeness, especially hearing the suffix at his name Sasuke barely called him that and now the 4th hokage's son was calling him niichan like he known him for years. Itachi smiled and took his hand. "Come on lets go!" Naruto and Itachi ran up the stairs catching up to Sasuke and Sakura. When Naruto stopped in front of a closed door they all gave him questioning looks.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto turned around and smiled. "Mi casa is Su casa!" he grinned opening the door to reveal a huge room filled with toys and games even a candy machine with all sorts. "This is my play room. It gets lonely sometimes when daddy is in the office or when mommy's cleaning. But now that you guys are here I don't have to worry about being lonely! Come one lets PLAY!" Naruto ran inside leaving an awestruck Sasuke and Sakura and a smiling Itachi. "This is a play room? Its, its…" Sasuke couldn't finish. "So big! EEKKK LOOK STUFFED ANIMALS!" Sakura bolted in going to the collection of stuff animals while Naruto was jumping on a kid size trampoline.

"Big brother, are you still my big brother too?" Sasuke asked worried. Itachi looked at Sasuke with shock hearing him called that by Sasuke. "Of course Sasuke, Naruto just needs someone to play with and be there for. If you want you can be his brother too." Itachi suggested going to the collection of ninja scrolls. "Another brother? HEY NARUTO THAT LOOKS LIKE FUN LET ME TRY!" Sasuke rushed over to the blonde who was doing flips on the trampoline.

**Downstairs**

"A little charmer you got there Minato." Ryu teased. "Yeah takes after his father." Minato grinned. "He also has a gift." Fugaku nodded. "A gift? What do you mean teme?" Minato asked confused. "Did you see the smile he brought to Itachi's face? I haven't seen him smile like that since Sasuke was born. His gift is that without many words he can make friends with anyone he meets. Act like he's known them for years." Fugaku smirked.

"Yeah it is a great gift hunh?" Jiraiya said walking in the room with beers. "Ahh yes Sensei's here with the beers HAHAH TIME TO DRINK UP!" Ryu yelled downing the drink in one swig in one go then wiping his mouth. "Ahh that's some good stuff." Ryu snickered, getting weird looks from his old teammates. "What?" he asked innocently. "I don't know who's worst you or Tsunade?" Jiraiya laughed. "What are you laughing about you old fool?" Tsunade and the other women walked in.

"Hmm? Oh I was wondering who's a better drinker you or him." Jiraiya laughed which only made Tsunade angry. "Are you saying I can't beat him in drinking?" Tsunade growled stepping forward. Sensing danger Minato and Fugaku stepped back into the shadows where it was safe or so they thought. "No, no I'm saying that at all just wondering who is better?" Jiraiya raised his hands defensively.

"I CAN TAKE YOU ANY TIME TSUNADE BRING IT! SUCKER!" Ryu grinned. "Oh boy." Kushina stepped back.

"Sakuhi aren't you gonna stop him? You know how sensei can get." Mikato asked. "It's the baka's own fault. C'MON SHISOU TAKE HIM OUT CHA!" Sakuhi yelled. "C'mon twerp me and you right now right here. A drink off." Tsunade challenged.

"Heh why not? Soon I'll be beating you and your giant racks all the way back to 1 war of the senju! Minato BRING OUT YOUR MOST EXPENSIVE PRIZED POSSESION BEST IN THE WORLD SAKE!" Ryu Ordered. "NO WAY THAT'S MY ONE IN A MILLION BEST SAKE HELL NO!" Minato yelled before being put in a head lock by Sakuhi. "YES YOU ARE, DO YOU WANT SHISOU TO SNAP YOU'RE NECK? WELL DO YA?" Sakuhi demanded. "Why does it matter your doing it your self." Mikato whispered.

**30 minutes later**

"JUST GIVE IT UP BRAT!" Tsunade yelled downing her shot.

"LIKE I WOULD GIVE UP TO AN OLD HAG!" Ryu Retorted downing his shot. On the table laid 30 shot cups on each shot.

Minato was in the corner crying his head off cradling his favorite sake's bottle. "It's okay I won't let them hurt you anymore." Minato sniffed.

"Will he get over it? I mean it's just sake." Sakuhi scowled.

"Shisou was bound to drink sooner or later." Mikato sighed.

"Why did I marry him again?" Kushina asked.

"C'MON SHISOU FINISH HIM OFF!" Sakuhi barked.

"Heh nice wifely support." Fugaku smirked.

"OH this is hilarious!" Jiraiya laughed his head off.

Naruto came down thirsty and went to his godmother pulling on her shirt. "Baa-chan can I have some water?" he asked.

Tsunade's scowling face immediately turned to a soft expression.

"Sure Naru-kun here drink this." She was about to hand him the shot cup full of sake when Kushina snatched it from her hands and downed it.

"TSUNADE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? YOU WERE ABOUT TO GIVE MY SON SAKE!" Kushina yelled making everyone in the room flinch besides naruto. "Nothing's worse than Kushina getting mad not even shisou's temper doesn't even compare." Mikato shuddered.

"Mommy its okay Baa-chan was just trying to give me something to drink, it's my fault I should have come to you instead. So don't be mad at her." Naruto stood in front of Tsunade protecting her from his mother's killer intent. "Naruto." Kushina whispered.

"Please mom?" Naruto asked. "Okay naruto but next time you come to me okay. Here." Kushina handed him some juices. "Go take those to your friends okay." She smiled. "Okay. SASUKE I HOPE YOU LIKE RAMEN FLAVOR!" Naruto yelled running back up stairs. "HA I WIN! 32 TO 31" Ryu cheered before getting in a headlock. "YOU IDIOT YOU CHEATED!" Sakuhi yelled.

"SA-K-HI- LET-GO." Ryu choked.

**After a while the parents went to go check on the kids.**

"They've been quiet for awhile now." Mikato pointed out walking up the stairs. "Heh you don't think they could be doing anything naughty do you?" Jiraiya smirked earning a barrage of punches from the women. "THEIR 4 YEARS OLD YOU PEDOPHILE!" Sakuhi yelled. "MY NARUTO-KUN WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" Tsunade yelled. "SASUKE IS TOO PURE! AND ITACHI HAS BETTER THINGS TO DO!" Mikato shouted.

"WHY DID SHISOU EVER MARRY YOU, YOU PERVERT!" Kushina hit his jaw. "Hey you idiots keep it down! I can't hear anything." Ryu ordered. Minato and Fugaku stood by the door pressing their ears against it, hearing snoring. Minato opened the door and smiled at what he saw.

"Hey guys some one got a camera?" Minato asked. "Why would we…oh." Ryu smiled. Intrigued the others peaked in the room smiling at what they saw.

Against the book shelf was Itachi holding a scroll having his head resting on top of Sasuke's whose head was lying on his brother's right shoulder. Naruto was lying at Itachi's feet with Sakura laying on his chest his arm around her back and his other behind his head. "How cute I'll go get my camera!" Kushina whispered before taking off. "So what do you think?" Fugaku asked.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked. "Dope, Naruto and Sasuke and Sakura are the same age. So why not put them on a genin team when their ready?" Fugaku asked. "Yeah that's a great idea. It'll be another team of Uchiha, Namikaze and Haurno. But who will be their sensei?" Ryu asked. "I know how about that silver haired kid, you know Gaki you taught him." Tsunade mentioned. "Kakashi? I don't know it's soon to tell. Let's wait a few years and see where their friendship leads. Who knows I might sign Itachi as their sensei he is graduating next year isn't he teme?" Minato raised an eye brow. "He might not want to. Itachi's dream is to become the youngest anbu captain. So maybe you'll have to choose someone else. But like you said it's too soon to tell." Mikato agreed.

"Okay got my camera! Let's take this before we wake them." Kushina got close enough and took 4 pictures. "Okay one for Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Itachi." Kushina smiled.

Mikato stepped to her son's and shook them gently stirring them awake.

"Mommy?" Sasuke asked. "Yes dear?" she replied. "Can I go to Naruto's party? He's my best friend." Sasuke murmured trying to stay awake so he could get his answer. "Of course sweetie." Mikato smiled. "Mother, can I go too?" Itachi asked.

Now hearing Sasuke ask was not that shocking but Itachi? The Itachi who seems emotionless and only focuses on school work that Itachi? Was most shocking. "Of course Itachi-kun." Mikato smiled at her older son. Itachi smiled pulling Sasuke off him and getting up putting his brother on his back. He was about to walk out the door when he turned back and looked at naruto.

"Bye Naruto-kun." Itachi smiled. "Bye Itachi-niichan." Naruto breathed. The Uchiha family smiled at naruto and said farewell till Naruto's birthday. "Now time to get my little Sakura." Sakuhi smiled walking to naruto and Sakura. When she tried to wake her Naruto's eyes stirred open and he released his grip on Sakura.

" can Sakura come to my birthday party?" he asked tiredly. "Why of course naruto-kun and you don't have to be so formal just call me auntie Sakuhi and call that baka of my husband uncle ryu. Okay?" Naruto nodded tiredly before turning to Sakura. "Bye Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled before falling back asleep. The haruno's left after that.

"So are you guys gonna stay here?" Minato asked his sensei. "Nah don't want to intrude." Jiraiya shrugged. "Of course we'll stay don't listen to this old fool. It would make naruto-kun happy seeing us in the morning." Tsunade smiled. "Alright then I'll show you to your rooms. Minato will you put naruto to bed?" Kushina asked. "Yup!" Minato picked his son up walking him to his bedroom.

"Daddy, I like my new friends. Can they come over more?" Naruto asked tiredly being put to bed. "Whatever you want son." Minato kissed his son's forehead that went to sleep with a smile.

"Goodnight Naruto."


	3. Naruto from the future

**Alright guys hope you liked the last chapter! In this chapter Naruto is turning five. Time for shout outs!**

**Dbzgtfan2004- happy you like the story! I will continue!**

**Kyuubifan1000- thank you I'm glad you think that umm yeah! There will be a fan club things won't change about naruto much.**

**Jmaster-jammer- well I wanted it to be really long so I can explain nearly all the things that happened. I'm happy you liked the chapter**

**Harmonyfan669- well now you don't have to wait! Chapter 3 is here!**

**Naruto x Sakura 4 life 69- that was funny hunh? I couldn't stop laughing. I'm glad you like the chapter.**

**xNINJABLADE45x- I'm happy you like it! Now the update is here!**

**13- I'm very happy you love the story and I like when missions turn out okay too! Well your about to find out what happens!**

**ALRIGHT TIME FOR CHAPTER 3!**

**Chapter 3: Naruto from the future**

For the last couple of days Naruto was really happy, the next day after meeting his new friends he woke up to be smothered by his godmother Tsunade who he saw as a grandmother. They spent the whole day together playing and walking around konoha.

The day after Naruto spent the day with his pervy granddad. Kushina and Tsunade threatened his life if he took Naruto to go do 'Research' they don't want their Naruto-kun to be a pervert. Jiraiya and Naruto played with the toads. Jiraiya even gave Naruto a personal toad he can summon when he got older. The toads name was Gamakichi son of the chief toad Gamabunta.

Each day before his birthday he spent it with one family member. And little Naruto couldn't be happier.

"Now Naruto tomorrows your birthday party are you excited?" Kushina asked. "Yeah mommy." Naruto grinned. Kushina's expression turned from happy to somber and Naruto noticed.

"What's wrong? Pervy granddad do something stupid and made Baa-chan beat him up?" Naruto teased. "No Naruto-kun. It's just that tomorrow their will be other kids you haven't met before and I'm worried you'll get along." Kushina explained worried. Naruto smiled at his mother before giving her a hug. "Don't worry I'll be good!" Naruto reassured. Kushina hugged her little boy back. "Good night, Naruto-kun." She kissed his forehead before leaving the boy's room.

**Next day**

The sun was shining bright and early on Naruto's face. Kushina walked in to wake the birthday boy but when she tried he wouldn't wake. "Naruto sweetie wake up! Please Naruto! MINATO!" Kushina screamed. Minato came barging in followed by the others. "NARUTO!" Minato rushed to his son's side, tailed by Tsunade and Jiraiya. They all tried to wake the boy with no response. Not even a heart beat.

**Naruto's Mind**

Naruto opened his eyes and flinched when he saw a giant cage in front of him. "Mommy? Daddy? Baa-chan? Pervy granddad? ANYONE?" Naruto looked around frantically scared out of his mind. "_**Heh, heh. What's the Matter Kit? Afraid of me?**_" a beast with red slitted eyes appeared from the cage. Naruto was truly scared till he felt someone pick him up and was sitting on their shoulder.

"Enough Kyuubi your scaring him." The voice of a man pointed out. Naruto looked at the man's wild blonde hair. The man turned to Naruto and revealed his sky blue eyes. "It's okay he can't hurt you your safe. By the way happy birthday, Naruto." The man grinned. "Who are you? You look like daddy but not quite." Naruto asked. The man scratched his head. "Well umm I'm you. Naruto Namikaze but older." The older Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"SO COOL! IF YOU'RE OLDER DOES THAT MEAN I'M HOKAGE?" Naruto asked excited. "Well um yeah. But first I want you to meet the 9 tailed fox. I'm guessing you want to strike a deal?" Naruto asked looking at kyuubi who nodded. "Shoot. I'll be the one agreeing." The older Naruto stated.

"I want the Kit to sign my summoning contract. And to be able to talk to him at all times it gets lonely. He will also be able to call on my chakra without hurting himself as you probably know will. He will also be able to summon foxes." Kyuubi informed. "This all seems to benefit him. What do you want in return? You are different from the kyuubi in my dimension. So I want to know what you're aiming at." Naruto wondered.

"I want to be able to see what he sees hear what he hears. But in turn what I really want is revenge, on Madara. That bastard was able to control me twice! If I can give this boy the power he needs to one day kill Madara then so be it." Kyuubi explained. The older Naruto looked to his younger self who was staring intently at Kyuubi.

"Tell , Why do you have so much hate in your eyes?" the young one asked. Kyuubi was astonished at the boys respect and tone. "Because I've been dealt wrong many times in my life time. This is a life time of hate." Kyuubi growled. Naruto jumped of the older ones shoulder and walked calmly to Kyuubi's cage. Naruto smiled at the giant fox.

"Well I wanna help you get rid of all that hate. So I'll gladly get rid of this person you hate so much." Naruto kept his grin. What he said made the Kyuubi freeze in awe of this five year old. "My name is Naruto Namikaze. It's nice to meet you." Naruto held out his hand with a huge grin on his face.

"Say, would you like to be friends? I know you probably haven't had friends before but I like to be your first!" Naruto smiled. Kyuubi was put in even more shock. Naruto smiled at his younger self. "Well what do you say? Friends?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi shook out of his stupor but was still in awe.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune, but my fellow Bijuu call me Kurama. A pleasure to meet you, friend." Kyuubi shook Naruto's hand with his pinky nail. Naruto grinned. "Hey Kurama is today your birthday?" Naruto asked. "Whatever my host's birthday is mine, so yes." Kyuubi replied. "For your present from me I want you to come out and kinda be like my pet in the real world, so you can roam around and be free. Is that okay? I know that cage may get cramped sometimes." Naruto stated.

"If I remove the seal slightly. Thanks to Yahiko not putting on a paper seal I can remove some of Kyuubi's chakra and place it in the real world." Naruto informed. "Well Kurama what do you say?" The birthday boy asked pratcially jumping.

Before answering the older Naruto spoke up. "Okay Kyuubi I agree to your terms. When Naruto passes his test to become a genin allow him to sign the contract. Also give him 2/4 of your power when he does and hold the rest when he really needs it. Like a last defense. I don't want him to rely on only your power. I have no doubt that Naruto will learn incredible jutsu." Naruto smiled.

"Okay but what about the kit's relatives? How are you gonna explain that?" Kyuubi asked. "Simple I'll talk to them. I have to talk to Minato anyway. So are you ready?" Naruto asked walking up to the cage. "Yes." Was kyuubi response before Naruto removed the seal a little bit.

**Reality**

Tsunade was trying her damn hardest to revive her godson, Kushina was crying over him while Minato and Jiraiya just watched. Naruto felt his face wet and someone pressing their hands on his little chest. He opened his eyes slightly and saw his mother crying.

"Mommy? Mommy why are you crying?" Naruto asked. Everyone shot their eyes up to naruto. Kushina pulled her son into a hug and kept crying. "Mommy did I do something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"No Naruto. Nothing wrong at all." Kushina sobbed. Kushina stopped for a moment when she felt something move in the covers and Saw a small fox that could lie on Naruto's hair. What made her eyes widened was its 9 tails. Naruto looked down at the fox and grinned.

"Kurama! It worked!" Naruto grinned scooping the fox into his hands and putting him on his head. "Look! This is Kurama! He's my new friend." Naruto cheered. "Naruto where did you find that." Minato asked. "Hmm? I talked to him he was in a giant cage and he was much bigger than this. Naruto-niichan!" Naruto jumped out of bed and tackled the older Naruto who walked in the room. Every turned their heads to see the older naruto put the younger one on his shoulder.

"I see the jutsu worked. Yo." Naruto smiled at the group of stunned people. "Na-Naruto? But how?" Tsunade asked shocked to see two Naruto's. "Oh man, it's gonna be troublesome explaining this again. Well umm I'm from another dimension. And the first time I came here the 6 hokages sealed the kyuubi and me and Yahiko the Kusodaime in my dimension sealed ¼ of our chakra in naruto so we can help him when he needs it. I also came out here so I can talk to dad about something's that are really important." Naruto looked at Minato.

"Okay then explain that!" Jiraiya pointed to the fox on their Naruto's head. "Hmm? Oh him well…"

_Because Saito is too lazy to explain things once more, Naruto explained what happened in Naruto's mind._

"So that's what happened." Naruto stated looking at the shocked expressions of the elder people. "So let me get this straight. You made a deal for My Son to sign the 9 tailed foxes summoning scroll and to be able to summon foxes, get his power, talk to him AND let him out?" Kushina asked listing the things Naruto told her. "Yeah pretty much." Naruto said nonchalantly. _"I hope she isn't like my Kushina cuz if so I'm in deep shit."_ Naruto sweated inwardly.

"YOU IDOIT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAPPEN IF THE VILLAGE FOUND OUT! ARENT YOU THE ONE WHO SAID THE VILLAGE WOULD PROBABLY HATE HIM?" Kushina yelled making the younger Naruto flinch and Made Minato step back. _"YOSH! She's not like her just have too…"_ Naruto couldn't finish his thought when Tsunade punched him hard enough to tumble back. "YOU ARE AN IDIOT! IF MY NARUTO IS HATED BY THE VILLAGE I WILL FIND AND KILL YOU!" Tsunade threatened making Jiraiya step back too.

Naruto recovered and stood up grimacing. "Damn, no matter what dimension you still have that monster strength baa-chan. No doubt Sakura-chan will become like you." Naruto grumbled. The young Naruto looked at the older one confused. "Hey niichan if your Hokage in your dimension who are you married too?" Naruto wondered. "Hmm? Umm Sakura. 4 kids, now any way." Naruto smiled proud. This made Kushina change her attitude completely. "REALLY? TELL ME ABOUT THEM." Kushina demanded.

"Well we had twins, Sora and Roxas. Their 14 right now. Then we had Kushina who's 12. And we just had Sakuya who just turned one 3 months ago. All of them resemble me and Sakura. Except for Kushina and Sora. Kushina has your red hair and Sakura's green eyes, while Sora has dad's spiky hair and your dark blue eyes." Naruto explained. "How strong are they?" Tsunade asked.

"Unbelievably strong. Sora and Roxas are always competing with each other. Their both chunnin. Me and Dad taught them Rasengan at 10 while Sakura-chan and baa-chan taught Sora how to use brute strength and Roxas advance medical ninjutsu. Sora is slightly stronger than Roxas. Sasuke was able to teach Sora and Daisuke chidori. So being the explorer Sora is he created a jutsu forming Rasengan and Chidori together. He calls it Radori. It took him 3 months to perfect it so now it's his best jutsu. Roxas couldn't learn chidori so he decided to make his own jutsu to counter Radori. It's a wind style jutsu. He forms a Rasengan surrounded by a wind blades and he throws it when it's close to his target it transforms to a dragon. He calls it Dragon Rasengan. Kushina I say is better than both of them. She carries her mother's kekkai genkai to be unharmed by genjutsu. She's smart, fast and is way fun to be with. She is a medic and uses monster strength too but unlike her brothers she doesn't use chakra. She's able to use Rasengan and chidori which she learned by seeing Sora do it a thousand times during training. But she isn't able to combine them. Sora is best with wind and lighting, Roxas is better with fire and wind and Kushina is wind and water." Naruto explained leaving the others dumbfounded.

"What?" Naruto asked. "Who are their sensei's?" Minato asked.

"Well, since Yahiko is the Kusodaime he changed that stupid role about how parents can't be their kid's sensei's. But the council decided against it. So Sora's team is Daisuke Uchiha and Kairi Katsune. Their sensei is well Orihime Inoue. Roxas's is team is Axel Katsune and Xion Kuroka. Their sensei is Neji hyuuga.

Kushina's team is Tsubaki Karigame and Ian black but he likes to be called Soul. Their sensei is Konohamaru. Things are really different from this dimension." Naruto explained.

"So Sasuke has a kid hunh?" Minato smirked. "Yeah he has 2 sons and a daughter. His first son is a little older than Sora and Roxas. His Name Is Daisuke. His second son is a year younger than him his name is Izuna. Then their daughter is the same age as Kushina their best friends. Her Name is Lys. Even though Yahiko is hokage he still wants a team of genin to teach so his team is Izuna, Rai Takahi and Rin Midori." Naruto smiled remembering Yahiko's constant antics with Rai and wanting to cut Sai's throat.

"He's a hokage, brother, son, sensei, uncle, Protector, Leader, friend, and Shinobi. He may be even a greater hokage than me." Naruto grinned. "Well at least I know somewhere I have grandchildren. Are we… are we around?" Kushina asked. "Of course! It was Sakura-chan's idea to give Kushina your name." Naruto smiled. "Hey Niichan, why can't I sign the contract thingy for Kurama? I mean I wanna help him now!" Naruto said. "Because your 5 right now. I want you to have a childhood. A better childhood then I had." Naruto informed a little sad. "Fine. But one condition. Daddy teaches me his blue spiral jutsu. I wanna him to teach me tomorrow." Naruto ordered. Everybody was astonished. "Fine naruto. I'll teach you the Rasengan." Minato nodded. "Really?" Naruto grinned. Minato nodded. "Oh before I talk with your dad, here's a birthday present from me." Naruto handed his younger self a scroll. "Shadow clone jutsu?" Naruto read. "Yup it was the first jutsu I ever mastered. By the time you graduate you'll master it." Naruto smiled. Minato looked at the jutsu in shock. "That's a forbidden jutsu how did you learn it?" Minato asked.

"Long story. Oh crap! Seems like I forgot a lot of stuff. Everybody wanted to give you a present from them. From Sasuke, Sakura, Sora, Roxas, Kushina, Kakashi sensei, and Yahiko." Naruto reached into his pouch and pulled out several scrolls and a sword. "This is from Sasuke; it lists some fire jutsu and how to use the chidori if you can. From Sakura about how to use water fang bullet. From Sora on how to use Radori. From Roxas on how to use dragon Rasengan. Kushina on medical ninjutsu. Kakashi on earth style head hunter. And Yahiko for…" Naruto eyes widened.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Kushina asked. "That idiot. He expects for his jutsu to be known anywhere. Listen Naruto this is ranked an S-rank jutsu. Yahiko wants you to learn it when you can. I say you shouldn't." Naruto suggested. "What's so bad about this jutsu?" Jiraiya asked. "It's his ultimate jutsu he taught me and he's teaching Sora and Roxas as we speak. I still have a hard time using this jutsu. This jutsu or more like jutsu's are dangerous. There's the first jutsu Universal destruction. The sky turns black and every thing within a 30 mile radius is destroyed leaving nothing. This jutsu is very taxing, even for Yahiko.

Second is the big bang shot. He concentrates nature, universal, inner body chakra mixed with the elements in to one small orb. I learned and used this and it nearly killed me. The color of the orb is a result of your purity and chakra. Yahiko's is golden mine is sky blue. The orb is shot in a ray beam and spreads at time goes on. Yahiko can use this twice before passing out.

And then there's the third jutsu. This jutsu is what mainly made him hokage. He learned it from his friend Ichigo and Inuyasha; I'm guessing that's why he gave you a Zanpaktou. This move is Gaieko Shira. I've only seen him use it once and I still don't know the properties. But how to use these jutsu are in this scroll. Naruto promise me you won't use these jutsu till you become at least jonin. Please naruto." Naruto begged.

Naruto looked at his older self and reluctantly shook his head before taking the scrolls and handing them to kyuubi. When he gave them to kyuubi they disappeared. "Okay nii-chan. When you go back tell everyone I said thank you for their gifts." Naruto smiled. "So what are we gonna do about him?" Jiraiya asked pointing to kyuubi. "Well if I release more of Kyuubi's chakra he'll be able to talk to you all with his thoughts. Right now he can already talk to Naruto. Now, dad you mind coming with me so we can talk?" Naruto asked and Minato nodded, they both left the room.

"Hey mom can we go shopping? Kurama wants some meat." Naruto said. "Kurama? I thought his name was Kyuubi?" Tsunade asked. "No, he says that's the name the humans gave him. His real name is Kurama. I call him that so no one freaks out." Naruto explained. "Well then, we do need to get ready for your party don't we? Come on." Kushina smiled. Naruto threw on some clothes and they left.

**In Minato's home office**

"So what do you want to talk about?" Minato asked.

"It's about a friend of mine that's first. Then it's about the attack on the village." Naruto said sitting down. "Attack on the village? Why don't we talk about that first?" Minato said. "Because my friend plays a big part in the attack. The 4th Kazekage has a son. His name is Gaara no Subaku, read about him?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, he's the 5th Kazekage correct?" Minato asked. "Yes, but he's also the 1 tailed jinchuriki. Gaara as we speak is alone. He is older than Naruto. Me and Gaara shared the same loneliness; He needs to be saved the most. I want Naruto to meet him. Gaara needs a friend. Naruto might have not felt the same pain as Gaara but they share something in common. The attack on the village has to do with the sand. They feel inferior to the other nations. They are your allies but give them more. Make them feel worthy. They want the leaf to be crushed so they can become a stronger nation. One more thing." Naruto said. Minato looked at him wondering what else.

"I hear Orochimaru is in the village?" Naruto stated. "Yes. Why?" Minato asked. "Keep an eye on him. He is doing illegal things right now. But know that he will attack the village also. He is the ring leader of the whole operation." Naruto informed. "Well why shouldn't I arrest him?" Minato asked. "Because he could be an asset to Sasuke. Just like Pervy sage and can be an asset to Naruto and Tsunade Sakura. On those three's spare time, have them train them. But you need to watch Orochimaru, he wants the sharingan. But he could help Sasuke. Here." Naruto handed Minato 4 voiles.

"What are these?" "These are a cure for the curse mark. I have no doubt that he will mark Sasuke. He's probably already marked Anko. When the curse mark appears on either of them inject them with this. The curse mark will disappear and they will be forever immune to it and Orochimaru's influence." Naruto explained. "Okay. The attack when is it?" Minato asked. "When rookie 9 takes the chunnin exams. In the finals. 8 years." Naruto informed.

"I see. Thank you. What do you think I should do about Naruto?" Minato asked. "I suggest you teach him the Rasengan. And Hiriashin no jutsu. That jutsu will defiantly help him. Also have Kakashi teach Sasuke the chidori. What I really feel is have them enroll in the academy soon. Actually here. These are the list of kids who should enroll by next year or so. I think you are familiar with their parents." Naruto smirked handing him a folder. Minato read the file and his eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" "I guess. That's what I would do as hokage. But your hokage and I can't change much. I'm here by orders from the Kusodaime. He wants the leaf to be better. To be happy." Naruto smiled thinking about his adoptive brother. "Okay. From all the information you gave me, things will be different. Thank you, son." Minato smiled. "Just glad to help. Well I better go. Oh by the way. Yahiko said that Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura need to be trained by the legendary Sanin. He also says Kakashi should be their sensei. I suggest they should begin their training after their 1st B-rank mission. My times almost up I better say bye to Naruto." Naruto got up from his seat followed by Minato.

The two men found who they were looking for. "Nii-chan!" Naruto grinned. "Hey, listen I have to go now. But I want you to become a strong ninja. Learn the way's to be a shinobi and to have fun. When a ninja abandons the mission he's trash. But when a ninja leaves his comrades he's worse than trash. Remember that Naruto okay?" Naruto asked. "Yes Nii-chan. I will become strong! You have my word!" Naruto grinned. Naruto grinned back and ruffled his hair. He hugged his mother and Tsunade and his sensei and father. "See you guys soon!" Naruto smiled before disappearing in a yellow flash leaving only a picture.

Kushina saw and picked up and smiled. In the picture were Naruto and Sakura holding hands holding Sakuya in the other hand. Kushina and Minato were next to Naruto while Sakuhi was next to Sakura. In the front grinning from ear to ear where two boys with blonde spiky hair. Underneath the boys was a girl with short red hair and green eyes.

On the other side of the smiling family were a raven haired man and long blonde hair woman. The man was holding the woman. In front of them were 3 kids one had black hair with strands of blonde who had a smirk on his face.

Next to his back was a boy with raven hair just like his father. Kneeling on the floor was a girl who looked exactly like the blonde woman smiling. On the side of the man were Fugaku and Mikato with Itachi and his wife. And on the blonde woman's side was a blonde man with a pony tail and a blonde woman holding him. In front of every body were two boys.

One with spiky orange hair on the Namikaze side and the other with long spiky black hair who looked like Itachi on the Uchiha side. Kushina flipped to the back and read the writing.

'Family picture of Namikaze and Uchiha. Namikaze: Naruto, Sakura, Kushina, Minato, Sakuya, Sora, Roxas and Kushina the 2nd.

Uchiha: Sasuke, Ino, Daisuke, Izuna, Lys, Fugaku, Mikato, Itachi, Mizuna, Inoichi, Liz.

Two boys: Yahiko Namikaze and Tobi Namikaze Uchiha.

Different blood, same goal.'

Kushina smiled at the picture and showed it to Minato.

"C'mon Naruto lets go get ready for your party."


	4. Birthday Party

**HEY GUYS HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**This story is my favorite cuz things are going so right for now that is. Now time for shout outs!**

**13- I sure don't care I more than happy you think so highly of the story even though it's not Sasu/Saku.**

**I don't believe in Sasu/Saku she doesn't seem right for him, unlike Ino. But whatever! Here's the update!**

**Strawberry030- okay I'm glad you got it. And happy you think it's cool.**

**xNINJABLADE45x- I'm glad it was good. And I know it seems like I made him too powerful but I really didn't. The fire style he's not gonna learn that he's wind nature. So he'll just give them to Sasuke and Itachi. And I threw in the crossover because the older naruto and Yahiko also known as the Kosudaime is in my story I am a shinobi. So bleach and Inuyasha are in there. They are from another dimension as he kept saying. But the jutsu naruto was given by Yahiko, he will learn.**

**Naruto x Sakura 4 life 69- don't ever be sorry for review it is positive. Yes I put Kingdom hearts and Bleach in naruto. Sora just looks so much like Minato and Naruto same with Roxas.**

**I don't understand what you mean by chakra mode and version 1 and 2 is that like one tail and 4 tail mode? Cuz if so yes but it will be different and the same if that makes any sense. I thought it would be a great idea of they had a relationship like that. I read the latest chapter in the manga and it gave me the idea to respect his wishes in some way.**

**clizasanimeluver98- as you wish! It was gonna happen anyway.**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**ALRIGHT! Time for the chapter!**

**Chapter 4: Birthday Party**

Naruto and Kushina were walking through konoha with Kyuubi sitting on Naruto's head. As they walked Naruto was wished a happy birthday. "Mom, why are the villagers being so nice too me?" Naruto wondered. "Because you're the son of the Yondaime the greatest Hokage in all of konoha." Kushina smiled. "Well it feels weird." Naruto squirmed. "Weird how?" Kushina laughed. "Weird like, something doesn't feel right." Naruto frowned. Kushina nodded knowing what he meant. She glanced around and noticed most of their smiles seemed forced. Kushina sighed before walking in to the food store.

Naruto was looking around the meet. "Hey Mom! Kurama wants this kind of meat." Naruto smiled. Kushina smiled grabbing the meat and lots of it. When they finally came home it was 1:00 and the party started at 4. "MINATO!" Kushina called Minato came out of his study.

"Wow that's a lot of stuff." Minato laughed. "Yup, and your gonna be setting it all up." Kushina mocked. Minato was mad about doing all the work. "Dad, why don't you use your clone jutsu?" Naruto suggested. "Naruto, son. YOU'RE A GENIUS! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Minato cast and 30 Minato's appeared. "Alright you guys get to work, we have 3 hours!" The real Minato ordered. He turned around to see a pissed off Kushina.

"What's wrong babe? Don't you want the work done?" Minato mocked. Kushina left with a huff. "Hey Naruto let's go outside okay?" Minato smiled. Naruto nodded and followed his dad.

Naruto followed his father outside in his training field, Naruto saw a lots of water balloons. "Dad? What's with the balloons?" Naruto asked.

"I'm gonna start teaching you the Rasengan." Minato smiled. Naruto was ecstatic. "Really?" Naruto grinned. "Yup. Now it might take awhile since you still have to develop your chakra coils but we'll give it a shot." Minato grabbed a balloon.

"Now you need to pop this balloon with Chakra. This is the first test." Minato said. The balloon started moving around and getting bumpy till it popped. "WOW! That was cool! So I have to do that?" Naruto asked. "Yup. Here give it a shot." Minato handed a balloon to Naruto. Naruto looked at the balloon at first nothing was happening then the balloon started moving around. "Good j…" "SHH!" Naruto ordered which made Minato smile. The balloon was getting bumpy till it popped. "YES! Did I do right?" Naruto asked.

"Almost. Your chakra wasn't swishing in the right direction. Naruto what hand do you use to write with?" Minato asked. Naruto raised his right hand. "Right so that means you hold the balloon in your right and try to make your chakra spin in the right direction too, got it?" Minato asked. "I think so." Naruto said getting another balloon and put it in his right hand. Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated.

Minato was amazed at his development. The balloon was moving very quickly and was getting bumpier. Naruto was getting frustrated and the balloon popped. "Why can't I get this right?" Naruto growled. "It's okay son. Remember your only 5. You're already learning an A-rank jutsu and you're not even in the academy yet. So give it time." Minato smiled at his pouting son. "Dad, show me the real Rasengan." Naruto said. Minato looked at him confused. "If what you say is true about me being right handed and it matters then my Rasengan would need to look like yours." Naruto explained. Minato nodded and form a bright blue spiral ball in his hand. Naruto looked closely at it and noticed that it was spinning right.

Naruto grabbed a balloon and concentrated. The balloon wasn't getting bumpy but it was getting really spiky and moving in one place then it popped. "DID I DO THIS TIME?" Naruto asked. Minato had a shocked look on his face. "_He popped the balloon on his third try! Just by looking at my Rasengan!"_ Minato thought in awe. "DAD?" Naruto yelled. Minato looked at his son shock still on his face. "Yeah, you did." "YAHOO! So what next dad?" Naruto asked. "Okay birthday boy, I won't teach you the second step till you pop all those balloons got it?" Minato smiled. "Yeah! I'll show you dad!" Naruto ran over to the balloons. Minato watched his son in awe; he left to go tell his wife their son's development.

Minato found her in their room wrapping presents. "Hey, guess what?" Minato asked. "Let me guess the pervert is finally getting a good beating from his wife?" Kushina laughed. "No, Naruto passed the first test of the Rasengan." Minato smiled. Kushina stopped wrapping and looked at her husband in anger before running out the room to find her son. Minato was totally confused and followed his wife.

"Naruto! Stop it!" Kushina called see her son finish pop a balloon. "Why mom?" Naruto asked. "Because I don't want you learning this jutsu yet." Kushina said walking to her son. "What? But mom I'm so close to learning it! Dad said he teach me the second step after I'm done." Naruto argued. "I don't care! I don't want you learning it." Kushina argued back. "Why not?" Minato asked earning a glare from Kushina. "Because he is only 5 years old and you're teaching him how to use a powerful jutsu? Your taking away his childhood!" Kushina argued. "Taking away his childhood? Kushina his childhood is almost gone!" Minato yelled. "That's why I want to save it before it is gone!" Kushina yelled back.

"Okay mom." Naruto said. Kushina and Minato looked at naruto confused. "I'll do as you ask. Just don't be mad anymore." Naruto frowned. Kushina looked at her son with sad eyes. "Naruto-kun." Naruto didn't listen he dropped the balloon and walked passed them. "Naruto, fine." Kushina gave in. Naruto turned around confused. "Just promise me one thing. You master this better than your father and stay a kid." Kushina smiled sadly. "Mom, I'm not worried about not being a kid. So I'll make this a promise of a life time!" Naruto grinned.

"Hey boss! The Uchiha are here." A Minato clone reported. "Alright." Minato said turning to his wife and gave her a kiss. Naruto went back to work popping the balloons. Kushina watched her son hoping he would keep his promise. When Naruto was finally done Sasuke and Itachi found him. "Hey Sasuke! Itachi! Look what I can do!" Naruto called them over and popped the balloon. "Whoa! How did you do that?" Sasuke wondered in awe while Itachi had his eyes widened. "That was the last balloon. I'll do the test later. C'mon lets go play!" Naruto smiled running in the house.

Naruto kept running till he ran into someone. "Hmm? Oh hey birthday boy!" Naruto looked to see his uncle. "Uncle Ryu!" Naruto smiled. Naruto looked around and saw who he wanted to see. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto ran towards her. "Oh happy birthday Naruto-kun." Sakura smiled. "Thanks! Come on!" Naruto grabbed her hand and the kids ran upstairs.

Kushina was still a little upset and didn't hide very well. "What's wrong Kushina?" Mikato asked. "Hmm? Oh it's naruto. His baka father taught him a jutsu he has no business learning yet." Kushina scowled. "What jutsu?" Mikato asked. "Rasengan." Kushina grumbled. "Rasengan? He's just like Fugaku. When Itachi entered the academy he taught him the fire ball jutsu. He's teaching Sasuke the same." Mikato frowned. "Wow! Looks like Sakura will be able to keep up then." Sakuhi bragged earning a puzzled look from her friends.

"What do you mean? Did ryu teach her something too?" Kushina asked. "Psh, No. I did. Ryu was so against it but I did anyway. I'm teaching her medical ninjutsu." Sakuhi smiled. "Medical? She's five Sakuhi. She's not gonna remember all that." Mikato stated.

"You'd be surprised. She's already memorized the human body parts and where they reside. She's eager to learn more but I had to drag her away so we wouldn't be late." Sakuhi grinned. "As much I don't want to admit it. Sasuke is eager to learn more too." Mikato frowned. "Naruto-kun too." Kushina frowned. "What's with you two? Why are you two so bummed about our kids learning something useful?" Sakuhi wondered. "Because if they learn this stuff now they'll lose their childhood and be so focused only on training." Kushina stated. Mikato nodded in agreement.

"Listen you two, their gonna lose their childhood regardless. When they put on that leaf headband there are adults. Plus I don't see them outside training right now? In fact if I look around for Itachi he will probably be having fun with the kids. Also isn't it a good time to teach them now so at least they have a jump start at protecting themselves? Sooner or later they are gonna go on dangerous missions and their lives will be in danger like any other ninja in the world. What are you gonna do then? Put them in time out so they won't learn anything?" Sakuhi lectured. "I guess your right, but I still don't like it." Kushina frowned. "You don't have too. Just deal with it." Sakuhi shrugged.

Minato and the other men also known as Team Jiraiya walked into the room. Jiraiya and Tsunade walked in as well. "Listen guys I know were supposed to have fun but we have at least an hour till the other guests get here. So let's talk." Minato said.

"So while you were all talking, Dope, red and I talked about the kids development since they met Naruto. I don't know what they said or what they did but it seems to me after that one encounter they wanted to get better stronger. Itachi is even trying to get stronger. Sasuke is always practicing his shuriken and fire ball jutsu. It seems Sakuhi has been training Sakura in the medical arts and has already memorized the human body parts and where the parts reside. And Naruto, heh Naruto is learning the Rasengan." Fugaku explained.

"What are you getting at?" Sakuhi asked getting excited. "I'm saying we enroll them in the academy when they turn 7. If the three of them can convince the hokage that they are ready to enter at that age with their mastery of the jutsu they will enroll. And maybe put on a genin team." Fugaku smirked. "Maybe? Defiantly! Their bond is what drives them." Sakuhi smirked.

Ryu was staring at Mikato and Kushina and Minato did the same.

"No." The men said. Fugaku looked at them surprised and the women did too. "What why?" Fugaku asked.

"Because, their already learning jutsu I don't want them growing up too fast. Just like with every other kid they will enter the academy at 8. During that time I'm sure Sasuke would have mastered at least three more fire style jutsu. Sakura would be a great medic like Rin and Naruto would be a little Minato but better." Ryu smirked. "I have to agree. Let them enjoy their time with each other before their lives will be endangered." Minato shrugged. Kushina and Mikato were smiling at the two men who took their feelings in consideration. While Sakuhi was boiling with rage.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO STUPID? THEY COULD BE THE GREATEST TEAM EVER AND YOU WANT TO WAIT?" Sakuhi yelled. Minato ignored her and was concentrating on his wife while ryu was shaking in his boots. "If it makes you feel any better Sakuhi, I'll train Sakura myself." Tsunade smiled. "You will?" everyone said at the same time. "Yup. I see real promise in her. I will be happy to train her. But it will be difficult with her chakra coils still developing though. But no issue." Tsunade smiled. "Wow, our daughter being taught by Tsunade the legendary Sanin of big boobs. What an honor." Ryu teased earning a punch from the said person.

While their ridiculous antics were going on the doorbell rang and Minato opened it too see a grown man with a scar across his face with a spiky pineapple ponytail. Next to him was a woman that looked like Mikato but not quite. Next to her was a young boy that looked insanely like the grown man without the scar.

"Hi Minato-kun!" The woman smiled. "Yoshuna, Shikaku you guys are on time. Why?" Minato wondered. "Well because Yoshuna nagged us about being late and that transferred to be lazy and it was all just troublesome." Shikaku grumbled. "Dad I don't see any other kids. Just a woman stomping on that man and other adults." The boy pointed out. "Shikamaru the kids are upstairs." Yoshuna pointed out. Shikamaru bowed and walked in and went up stairs. "HOLY CRAP THAT'S A LOT OF TOYS!" Shikamaru yelled when he found the playing kids.

After awhile their were a lot of kids and they were all having fun. There was Ino, Hinata, Choji, Kiba, Hana, Ayame, even Neji showed up with his father. Before everyone came Minato's clones set up a mini like carnival. Naruto was playing with Hinata and Sakura while Sasuke was playing with Ino and Neji. Kiba was eating with Choji. Itachi, Ayame, and Hana were playing games and talking. Ayame was having a good time even though she was older than the other kids and was the same age as Itachi and Hana. Hana had a crush on Itachi and Itachi kind of liked her. Shikamaru was watching the clouds.

"Alright time for presents!" Kushina called. All the kids grabbed their presents from their parents and formed a circle around Naruto. Naruto was feeling overwhelmed by the crowd and Minato put him on his shoulder.

"Alright, everyone before we open presents and eat cake lets sing happy birthday to Naruto." Minato grinned. Everyone sang happy birthday to Naruto who was blushing at the attention.

Sasuke and Itachi handed their presents to naruto who opened them with glee. Sasuke's present was an orange Uchiha fan with the family crest on it. "Thanks Sasuke!" Naruto grinned. Itachi's present was an Uchiha shirt with the crest on the back. "Thanks Nii-san!" Naruto thanked.

Sakura's present was headband with a leaf sign on it. Naruto tied it around his head and hugged Sakura. "Thanks Sakura-chan." Naruto grinned his fox grin.

Choji's was a big bag of his favorite chips that turned out to be Naruto's favorite too. "Thanks Choji! Hey why don't we eat this together?" Naruto asked. Choji grinned and nodded happy that his gift was worth while.

Shikamaru's gift was a hand made book about troublesome things to avoid. Naruto read the first page and nodded with a smile. "Your right Shika, clouds aren't troublesome." Naruto agreed.

Ayame's present was a free ticket for ramen. "RAMEN! THANKS AYAME-CHAN!" Naruto hugged her in glee.

Kiba's present was red makeup to have the Inuzuka tattoo. "Thanks Kiba!" Naruto thanked putting on the make up. Hana gave him a scroll anyone could learn from the Inuzuka clan, tunneling fang. Naruto thanked her and Tsume.

From Ino was a kiss on the cheek and some flowers. Naruto blushed at the kiss. But thanked her anyway. Sakura was a little mad but wasn't too serious. Ryu and Mikato noticed it and snickered.

Hinata and Neji didn't have gifts but their gave their friendship. "N-Naruto-kun I'm h-having a s-sleep O-over tomorrow would y-you like to come?" Hinata asked. Naruto looked at her. "Sure Hinata-chan, I would love to come." Naruto smiled.

"Hey Naruto look who came." Kushina smiled. Naruto turned to see an old man who looked very familiar. "JIJI!" Naruto called and hugged the man. "Naruto, happy birthday." The Sandaime smiled. "Thanks JiJi". Naruto smiled. "I have something for you." The Sarutobi smiled pulling out the hokage hat. But this hat was orange with the name naruto on the back. "WOW! Thanks JiJi!" Naruto smiled. "Hey JiJi look what I can do! Daddy taught it to me today." Naruto said holding out his hand.

In the middle of his hand was a small light blue orb. All the adults stared in awe. The kids were going crazy over it. Itachi and Hana knew what that was.

"Naruto how did you learn how to do that? I didn't give you the second test." Minato choked. "Yeah, but pervy I mean Jiraiya granddad gave me the second test." Naruto said. The adults turned to the Toad Sanin. "What? He asked if I knew what the second test was so I gave it to him. If he stopped called me pervy granddad." Jiraiya whispered the last part. Kushina and Minato glared at him. "Forget him. What's done is done. Time to give Naruto-kun my gift." Tsunade said walking over to Naruto.

She took off the necklace and hooked it around his neck. "Tsunade what are you doing?" Jiraiya yelled. "That Necklace is cursed and you're giving it to him? Do you want him to die?" Jiraiya wondered. "I believe in my Naru-kun. If he dies I will take my own life." Tsunade stated. "Baa-chan why are you giving me your necklace?" Naruto asked. "Because this is a good luck charm. If you wear this your dream to become hokage will come true. So fulfill dream Naruto-kun." Tsunade smiled and kissed his forehead.

Naruto hugged her with al his might. "I love you baa-chan." Naruto whispered. "I love you too, my little Naru-kun."

_The next day Naruto spent with Hinata. During the time the lighting village sent their ninja's for a peace treaty _**(you guys remember this right? It's the reason why Neji's father died.)**

**That night. **

Naruto and Hinata were getting ready for bed. Kyuubi was already sleeping. "Thanks for inviting me to your sleep over Hinata-chan I really had fun." Naruto grinned. "Thank you for coming, Naruto-kun. Good night." Hinata smiled before going to sleep. "Good night Hinata-chan." Naruto smiled before falling asleep too.

It was the dead of night and both children were sleep. Someone walked in the room and put Hinata in a deeper sleep. The person was gonna kill naruto but thought better of it and ran out.

"_**KIT WAKE UP! HINATA HA S BEEN KIDNAPPED!"**_ Kyuubi yelled. Naruto stirred awake. "What?" Naruto looked to see no Hinata. "HINATA!" Naruto yelled and ran out the room he saw a large shadow and followed it outside. After awhile the man stopped.

"Why are you following me kid?" The man asked. "Because you have my friend! Give her back!" Naruto ordered. "What can a kid like you do? Wrong place wrong time." The man threw kunai and Naruto dodged it. "GIVE HER BACK!" Naruto yelled holding out his hand. In his palm a large blue orb formed. After it was done naruto charged at the man leaving a small yellow flash. Naruto grabbed Hinata and plunged the Rasengan in the kidnapper's chest sending him back unconscious. Hiashi arrived moments after seeing Naruto form the big Rasengan. "Naruto!" Hiashi ran over to the kids after disabling the kidnapper's chakra network.

"Lord Hiashi, Hinata is she okay?" Naruto mumbled. "Yes, Come on let's get you home." Hiashi put Hinata back in her room and took Naruto home.

"His Rasengan was as big as yours, Minato." Hiashi informed him after he explained what happened. Minato was pissed at what the Kumo ninja tried to pull and ended with his son nearly killed. But the fact his Rasengan has gotten bigger made him smile. "Thank you Hiashi. I'll see you tomorrow. I need to put my little trooper to bed." Minato said good bye to the hyuuga.

Minato laid his son down in his bed.

"Naruto you will become a good ninja. And an excellent Hokage."

**ALRIGHT GUYS! Next chapter will be a time skip when 7 years. Yup that long, it will be a couple of days before the graduation test. So READ RAVE REVIEW AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	5. Finally a Ninja!

**Yo! Start with some shout outs.**

**Naruto x Sakura 4 life 69- Yeah I think Ryu is hilarious! Well thanks for explaining! Yes but it will only be a cloak since Kyuubi is his friend. He won't be hurt but will gain enormous power. YOSH! I'M NUMBER 4!**

**Keyblademaster12- You got it! Here you go!**

**NarutoLuver896- YOSH! It has good twists doesn't it? Well here's the update!**

**ALRIGHT! Chapter 5**

**Chapter 5: Finally a ninja!**

"HEY GET DOWN FROM THEIR!" A Chunin yelled at a boy who was painting the Hokage faces. "NAH! Do the best you can!" The boy teased before jumping off and running.

**Hokage office**

"Yes I agree we should…" "LORD HOKAGE!" A Chunin burst in causing the Yondaime Hokage to stop and look at the Chunin. "What is it?" Minato asked annoyed. "My apologies. Its Naruto sir he's painted the sacred Hokage faces." The Chunin reported.

Minato scratched his head. "Man, Kushina is gonna be pissed if he's not in school. *Sigh* tell Iruka to handle it." Minato waved him off. His client and the Chunin looked at him confused. "Do you not care if he messes with the faces, your face?" the client asked.

"Pft, why should I? I did the same thing. Now back to what I was saying." Minato continued his conversation.

**Konoha streets**

"HAHA! LOSERS!" Naruto laughed running away from the angry ninja. He suddenly bumped in to something and fell back. He scratched his head and saw the person who he thought of as a second father. "Hey Iruka-sensei! I finally found you!" Naruto grinned earning a glare from Iruka. "NO FOOL I FOUND YOU!" Iruka bashed his fist on his head earning a groan from Naruto.

"Let's go! You know how your mother gets if your not in school." Iruka huffed grabbing Naruto and walking towards the academy. "You know your gonna have to clean that up right?" Iruka pointed to the Hokage faces. "Nah, I think I'll leave it their. Let all of Konoha see my work, till I become Hokage!" Naruto cheered. "Baka. What if your mom see's that? She won't just have your head but mine and your fathers." Iruka shivered thinking of a mad Kushina. "Hunh, I guess your right. AH well not my problem." Naruto smiled. Iruka just rolled his eyes.

Naruto was sitting in his chair next to his two best friends, Sasuke and Sakura. "Hey, how come you guys didn't help me?" Naruto whispered. "Hn, I don't want to deal with your mom. She scares me more than my dad." Sasuke replied. "Same here. Mom would have me run 30 laps around the village if she found out." Sakura added. Naruto just grumbled.

"Alright class, since Naruto is such a doofus and made me leave class, you are to transform into me. Come on every line up." Iruka ordered earning groans from the class which he ignored. "Thanks Naruto!" A classmate mocked. "Yeah whatever. TRANSFORM!" Naruto transformed into a hot babe with clouds blocking her private area. "How do you like that Sensei?" Naruko cooed making Iruka pass out from blood loss.

Naruto transformed back laughing. "HAHAHA! Man you totally fell for it Sensei!" Naruto laughed. Sakura bashed him against the head. "YOU PERVERT!" Sakura yelled. Naruto groaned holding his second bump of the day. Iruka jumped back up hearing his laugh. "NARUTO!" Iruka yelled.

"Alright class, as you know tomorrow is your graduation test. If you pass you earn your Ninja leaf headband, the test will you be able to cast 3 clones." Iruka informed. "HA! Might as well give us our headbands now sensei!" Naruto boasted.

"That's right; you Sasuke and Sakura already know how to cast clones. Well that means I'll have to talk to your parents then." Iruka shrugged. Sasuke and Sakura bashed him against the head. "Idiot." They both said. Iruka just snickered.

"Dismissed. Naruto come with me, you have some cleaning to do. By the way Sasuke, Sakura I'll be speaking with your parents later." Iruka said. Naruto groaned and followed his academy teacher.

Naruto was scrubbing as hard as he could to wash his paint off. "This would be easier if you let me use my clones." Naruto grumbled. "No. you need to do it the hard way." Iruka replied. Iruka looked up to see two people standing over Naruto. Naruto noticed them too and paled once he knew who they were. Especially the woman.

"Hey mom." Naruto stuttered. Kushina was glaring at her son, just thinking of his punishment. "Naruto-kun…" She whispered. Naruto kept scrubbing with a sad look on his face. "Sorry mom." Naruto whispered.

"Thanks Iruka I owe you one." Minato smiled. "No problem. By the way I wanted to talk to you guys anyway. As you know Naruto's test is tomorrow and sense he and the other two, know the clone jutsu I was wondering what test I should give them." Iruka asked.

Minato thought for a bit. "I know." Kushina said her eyes not leaving Naruto. "Let them face Kakashi. You were gonna assign them to him anyway right? Well this way he could give them their test and his own. If they pass well their genin and begin their career." Kushina explained. "Are you sure?" Iruka asked. Kushina smirked and left her gaze.

"Naruto has mastered a A-rank jutsu when he was 5 and eager to learn Minato's prized jutsu. Sasuke has learned at least over 10 fire jutsu and has activated his Sharingan at 7 like his brother. Sakura is a better medic than our head medic in the village, plus she is learning from Tsunade. I think they can handle Kakashi." Kushina stated. "Heh she's got a point." Minato chuckled. Iruka was shocked.

He knew Naruto knew Rasengan but not mastered it! Let alone Sasuke activating his Sharingan and Sakura being the best medic! "Yeah way past." Iruka agreed. "DONE!" Naruto cheered not hearing their conversation. "Good go home Naruto." Iruka dismissed him. Naruto nodded and jumped down from the faces landing safely. He jetted back home to hide from his mother's wrath.

Minato sighed and scratched the back of his head. "What are we gonna do about him?" He asked. "I'll let him off the hook just this once." Kushina said gaining a confused look from Minato. "Well it's only because you pulled the same stunt and it brought a smile on my face. So I'll let him go…but if he tries anything again his ass is mine!" Kushina roared. Minato stepped back from Kushina and Iruka just left afraid of his wife.

Naruto was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling. _**You all right kit?**_ Kyuubi asked in his head. 'Yeah just not sure if I'm gonna pass. I have no idea who this Kaklu or whatever his name is. But dad speaks of him quite often. If I'm right Sasuke and Sakura won't have no problem with whatever this test is.' Naruto thought.

_**What about you?**_ 'Bah, I candle handle it. I am gonna be Hokage remember? I just wish dad would hurry up and teach Hiriashin. Then I could defiantly prove that idiotic council wrong.' Naruto nodded before falling asleep.

Minato and Kushina were down stairs talking about their day. "Well what should we do about Naruto? He has been getting out of hand lately. I'm worried." Kushina frowned. Minato sighed.

"Yeah, but what are we gonna do. I don't think it's because he is arrogant. I mean on his first day he had tons of fan girls but only stuck with Sakura. Kids lucky I didn't have that many." Minato pouted.

"Yeah but you weren't the son of the Hokage. Have you noticed Sasuke? I notice that he's been hanging out a lot with Ino." Kushina pointed out. "Bah! Why are we talking about this again?" Minato wondered.

"Fine then mister sensitive, did you talk with Kakashi?" Kushina asked. "Yeah I talked with him. He can't wait to see how much Naruto's grown up. I bet Naruto probably doesn't even remember him. I told Fugaku and Sakuhi what time they needed to be there." Minato said. "Hmm. Well, since I have nothing planned tomorrow and Sakuhi and Mikato don't have to work I guess we could observe them." Kushina shrugged.

"What? No fair! I wanted to see Sasuke's Sharingan. Fine but video tape it. You probably won't have to be there till 8 anyway." Minato said. Kushina looked at him confused. "It's because Kakashi's always late. You better go wake him up." Minato suggested. Kushina looked at the clock.

"Minato its 4 am. Why do I have to wake him up?" Kushina asked. "Because that's when Kakashi wants them there. I have no say. I'm going to bed, talking with you has been troublesome." Minato smiled kissing her goodnight. Kushina just huffed and went to wake her son.

Kushina was about to open his door when he came out fully dress, his bag over his shoulder. "Naruto? What are you doing up?" Kushina asked. Naruto looked at her. "Well I couldn't sleep. So I thought I just wait at the training grounds." Naruto said walking past her. '_Is he still tired? No that's not it. What's wrong with him?'_ Kushina worried.

Naruto finally made his way to the training grounds and saw people training. His grinned, able to see a person he hadn't seen in awhile. "Itachi-niichan!" Naruto called running over to the Uchiha brothers.

Itachi stopped sparring and smiled seeing Naruto. "Naruto-kun, it's been a long time." Itachi smiled. "Yeah! Where have you been lately?" Naruto asked. "Well since I'm Anbu captain I've been sent on a lot of missions. But lord Hokage allowed me a break for a few weeks to spend with family. How have you been?" Itachi asked.

"Great! I've been staying out of trouble." Naruto lied which caused Sasuke to laugh. "You? Hahaha! If you have been staying out of trouble how come you painted the Hokage faces?" Sasuke asked wiping his eye from the tears.

Naruto gave him a dirty look. "Well I shouldn't talk Teme, I don't gawk over Ino." Naruto smirked. Sasuke sent a glare at him. Itachi just laughed at their antics, which made the two boys look at him confused.

"I'm sorry it's just that I miss you guys and your antics. Kinda reminds me of lord Hokage and father." Itachi explained. Naruto smiled so did Sasuke. "Hey nii-chan! I learned a new jutsu when you were gone! Let's see… Wind style…"

"Hey guys! Hmm? EEEK! ITACHI-NIICHAN!" Sakura squealed and tackled Itachi with a hug. "Sakura-Chan, good to see you too." Itachi smiled. "Are you staying?" Sakura asked with glee. "Well I have nothing else to do so I guess I can watch you guys. You're going up against Kakashi right?" Itachi stated. The three nodded.

"Heh, well while you guys are waiting, you can try and coordinate your moves so it won't be troublesome. Here I'll help you." Itachi smiled. The three grinned excited that the 2nd strongest Uchiha in the village was helping them train.

It was at 8 clock that a man with silver hair, his leaf headband over his left eye and a mask over his mouth in a jonin out fit appeared. "Hmm? Itachi? What are you doing here?" the man asked looking at the sleeping 3 academy students and Itachi.

"I thought I help them out a bit, keep them busy while they waited for you. Kushina is not gonna be happy if you are late all the time, Kakashi." Itachi warned.

"Hmm, I guess your right. So these are the three that I need to test?" Kakashi asked. Itachi nodded. "You better be careful Kakashi. They are more than your average academy students. They had me on the run without my Sharingan. They easily can't beat a high ranking Chunin." Itachi smirked.

Kakashi looked interested. "Anything you can tell me that will help? I don't know much and lord Hokage didn't tell me anything about their skill moves." Kakashi asked. "No. this will make it more fun. Better wake them up." Itachi said and walked over to them. "Hey guys wake up." Itachi said. Immediately Naruto jumped up.

"YOU'RE LATE! WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR HOURS!" Naruto yelled. His yelling woke the half dazed Sakura and the sleeping Sasuke, both irritated at Naruto's rambling. So they hit his head. "OWW! What was that for?" Naruto whined. "Idiot don't be so loud. You could wake the dead." Sasuke scowled.

Kakashi was taken back by their behavior. If Itachi said they can beat a high ranking Chunin why were they acting like this? '_He's trying to scare me.'_ Kakashi thought. "Alright, before we begin lets introduce your selves. My name Is Kakashi hatake. My likes aren't really your concern, my dislikes… you don't need to know, umm I don't have any ambitions. Your turn." Kakashi winked.

"_Who is this guy?"_ Sasuke thought. "_He only told us his name."_ Sakura thought. "_I wonder what's under his mask."_ Naruto thought.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are my clan, my friends. My dislikes is unnecessary work. And useless people. My ambitions become the strongest Uchiha in my year." Sasuke informed.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are my family, friends and a certain boy." She blushed giving a glance to her right. Naruto heard her but thought she was talking about Sasuke so he didn't catch the glance.

"My dislikes well doing to many laps. My ambitions are, have family with that certain boy and be the best medic ever!" Sakura stated still with a blush.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze. My likes are Miso ramen, my friends, my family, and my friends, learning new jutsu and becoming stronger. My dislikes is when mom is mad at me. Also when the ramen is too slimy to eat. My ambitions are, to become the Hokage! Oh and have a family with Sakura-chan." Naruto stated with a grin. Sakura turned blood red. Naruto looked at her confused. "Sakura? What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Alright then, now I hope you know that your are to be given a test to pass the academy exam. But also if you pass this test you also become genin and will start missions. Your goal is to snatch these bells from me. You have until noon to do so. You won't get the bells if you don't come at me with killer intent. Ready? Begin!" With that said the 3 kids scattered in different directions. Kakashi looked up in the tree and saw people he didn't expect.

"Jiraiya and Tsunade-sama." Kakashi bowed. In the tree indeed were Naruto's godparents with Minato, Kushina, Mikato, Fugaku, Itachi, Sakuhi and Ryu. "Shh! We don't want them to notice us!" Kushina fussed. Kakashi sighed with a nod. He turned around to get cut on his face. "Ow! What the?" Kakashi turned to see Naruto charging at him.

"Wind style: Wind blade!" Naruto held out his hand and a blade of wind formed in his hand. Kakashi showed shock on his face. "Take this!" Naruto jumped and swung his wind blade downward making the wind around them become violent blowing Naruto and cutting Kakashi. The wind was still blowing so a certain Uchiha took this chance.

"Fire style: great fire ball jutsu!" Sasuke blew out a giant fire ball heading for Kakashi. Kakashi barely realized and escaped with a few burns.

Kakashi was trying to regain his breath when he saw Sakura flying at him fist cocked back. She slammed her fist at the ground missing him creating a giant crater from impact. Kakashi was in shock. _'Itachi wasn't kidding. All three of them! Wait he said they nearly beat him without the use of his Sharingan!'_ Kakashi was thinking.

"Hey sensei! Wind Style: Wind scythe jutsu!" Naruto swung his hand wildly at the silver headed jonin making slashes of wind. Kakashi dodged 2 out of 5. The violent wind cut his leg, arm and thigh. "Damn it." Kakashi grunted. Sasuke came running at him with full speed. The jonin barely had time to realize Sakura running at him from behind.

"DODGE THIS!" Sasuke roared starting hand signs. "Fire Style: Phoenix flower jutsu!" Sasuke blew out 5 flames directly for Kakashi. Sakura started hand signs also. "Water style: Water bullets!" she blew out the same amount of bullets. Kakashi dug underground dodging the clash of jutsu.

'_They are good. Their teamwork is excellent. Naruto was to weaken and distract me while the other two tried to get the bells. Lets see how far the will go.'_ Kakashi decided.

"Man where did he go?" Naruto grumbled. "We have to find him soon. Naruto your gonna have to use that jutsu." Sasuke said. "What? But the target can't be able to move. How are we gonna do that?" Sakura asked. Naruto was in thought when a light bulb turned on in his head.

"I got it! Sakura you need to disable his tendons with your medic jutsu. That way he can't move and we can just grab the bells." Naruto explained. "Speaking of those bells, why are there only two? If we are to be a 3 man squad why would he have two bells?" Sasuke wondered.

"BAH! Who cares he'll give us an answer once we snatch them. Come on let's find… Bingo." Naruto grinned. Naruto bent down on the ground and felt the soil and looked around. "Back up." Naruto ordered. The other two were confused but stepped back. Naruto stood straight and held out his hand. On his palm a spinning blue orb appeared.

"Hey get ready to grab those bells!" Naruto said before jumping. He raised his hand and shot his body down crashing against the ground. "Rasengan!" Naruto yelled. The ground exploded and in the rubble was a wide eyed Kakashi. "Sakura! Sasuke!" Naruto called. Sasuke nodded starting signs while Sakura's hands glowed green. "Fire style: Fire ball Jutsu!" Sasuke brought his head back and blew with all his might.

At that same moment Kakashi leaped out of the flames. Sakura anticipated this and chased after him. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto called they all followed Kakashi and Sakura. Kakashi stopped facing Sakura and a few Naruto's.

"I didn't expect for something like this to happen." Kakashi said. Naruto smirked "You underestimated us. Now hand over the bells!" Naruto barked. Sensing no threat Kakashi sighed and pulled out an orange book. "Now I can finally finish the book." Kakashi smiled reading. Naruto stared at him while Sakura charged. Kakashi dodged every hit aware of her hands.

'_That's it!'_ Naruto thought. "Hey Sensei! I know what happens at the end of the book! Want to know?" Naruto grinned. Kakashi eyes grew big. "NO! Don't tell me!" Kakashi shouted. "Well what happens is…" Kakashi shut his eye and covered his ears.

*jingle*

'_What? What happened?'_ Kakashi wondered opening his eye to see Naruto grinning while Sasuke and Sakura held the two bells with a smile.

"You fell for it." Naruto grinned. "You're telling me, I fell for it. I fell for your plan?" Kakashi stammered. Naruto nodded. "Yup. I was able to come in time to snatch them. You got distracted so easily." Sasuke smirked. Kakashi smiled at them.

"You three are excellent. I expected for you three to fight me all by yourselves but you worked together as a team. Congratulations, you pass." Kakashi smiled. Naruto was speechless while Sasuke and Sakura were grinning.

"I'm a ninja? I'M A NINJA! NINJA NINJA NINJA! ONE STEP CLOSER! TO BECOMING HOKAGE!"

**Well now the three academy students are not academy students anymore their genin! And Team 7! Well READ RAVE REVIEW! OR I KILL YOU!**


	6. Crank Mission

**YO guys! Time for shouts outs!**

**Naruto x sakura 69 4 life- yeah you will see some kyuubi power soon. And I all ready read those stories. Their my top favorites also! And I thought I should have a part of his childhood in there so you know how he grows up. The tailed beast bomb? Umm that will come later; something really bad has to happen for that to happen. But I think I can come up with something.**

**Saveme57- You make a valid point about Rin. I haven't really thought about her but I can make something happen. Yeah I kinda figured I read it and it annoyed me too. I'll try to change the summary but it's too troublesome to do at this point. YOU'RE RIGHT! I almost totally forgot about them. Well that will sorta change. I put them into the story so they could be the same age except for bee. AND HELL YA! In fact to me they should be chunnin but hey, what do I know right?**

**13- Happy you love it! And here's the update!**

**Okay people thanks to Saveme57 I just remembered the other Jinchuriki and why I even put them into the story. So I realize that most of them are older than Naruto and I am going to change that. Here are there ages.**

**Gaara-13**

**Yugito-13**

**Yagura-14**

**Roshi-14**

**Han-14**

**Utakata-13**

**Fuu-13**

**Killer bee-16**

**Naruto-12**

**Alright so there are the ages if some of you don't like it, not my problem. Right now the only foreign Jinchuriki in the village is Roshi, Han, and Utakata. I will try to introduce them this chapter as they are friends of Naruto and his squad. **

**So onward to chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6: C-rank mission**

"I'M FINALLY A NINJA!" Naruto cheered while the other two grinned. Naruto stopped his cheering when he heard clapping not coming from their new sensei. He spun around to see two people he hasn't seen since his 12th birthday.

"BAA-CHAN! PERVY GRANDAD!" Naruto ran over to them tackling them into a hug. Tsunade beamed at her godson with much pride. "Congratulation, Naru-kun. Seems you finally have a grip on the Rasengan." Tsunade smiled. "Yup!" Naruto grinned.

"Well since you are now a master at it maybe I can teach you some new techniques with it. If you're up to it." Jiraiya teased. "OF COURSE I'M UP TO IT!" Naruto shouted. Jiraiya and Tsunade just laughed at his loudness.

"Shisou!" Tsunade turned her head and grinned at her apprentice. "Sakura. You did well. I see you have been keeping up with your training while I was away?" Tsunade smirked. "Of course. Mother has trained me nearly everyday." Sakura bowed. "Hey! It hasn't been everyday!" Sakura turned her head past Tsunade to see her parents walking over to the group along with Sasuke's and Naruto's.

"Actually you have dear." Ryu commented earning a punch to his stomach. "You better back me up on this if you know what's good for you." Sakuhi warned. Ryu nodded trying to regain his breath.

"Sasuke you did excellent. Just as good as your brother." Fugaku praised. "I also noticed you didn't use your Sharingan, nice job." Itachi smiled. Sasuke was taken back. His father always used to talk about Itachi. How Itachi mastered every fire jutsu at chunnin level. He only got minor praise for mastering half of the jutsu Itachi learned, learning it without his Sharingan. He was happy that both his brother and father were praising him.

"Come out now." Itachi ordered looking past Sasuke to the woods. Fugaku and Minato noticed the person also but ignored him. "Ku ku ku. You're as sharp as ever, Itachi-kun." A pale skin man with long jet black hair with snake like eyes stepped out of the shadows.

"State your business here Orochimaru." Itachi commanded. "These 3 genin. I was told to observe their progress, and I think I have seen enough." Orochimaru smirked. Naruto didn't know who this guy was but he had a bad feeling about him. Sakura had the same feeling as well while Sasuke was curious why he would observe them.

Orochimaru turned his attention to the three genin. "I would like to say congratulations for becoming genin. _So that is the kyuubi brat? Impressive. I didn't think he was so talented but then again, he is the son of the beloved 4__th__ hokage._" Orochimaru then turned his gaze on Sakura who paled at the stare.

'_The way she fought makes me think she is training under Tsunade. The Rasengan would state the jinchuriki is training under Jiraiya. That would mean…' _Orochimaru took his stare at Sasuke. "Sasuke will be training under me soon?" Orochimaru asked.

Minato stepped up. "Yes. When ever he has free time. But first team 7 you will start your first mission tomorrow." Minato smiled. Naruto jumped in the air with glee.

"Yes! So what is it? An A-rank mission where we have to save the feudal lord from top notch ninja? Or an S-rank mission where we have beat all the missing ninja in the fire country?" Naruto barraged with questions.

"Calm down Naruto. It's nothing like the sort. Your first mission will be a D-rank mission." Minato informed. Naruto slumped to the ground muttering never becoming hokage at this rate.

"Alright you three can go home. Sensei, Baa-chan, Orochimaru and Kakashi come with me I need to speak with you." Minato said gaining a nod from the said people.

"Man, I wanted at least a B-rank. What a drag." Naruto grumbled. Sakura rolled her eyes at the blonde. "Hey what do you guys think of that Oro umm orch…" "Orochimaru." Itachi corrected Sakura.

"He is one of the three legendary Sannin. He was taught by the third hokage. He is always outside of the village doing real research for Konoha. He only comes back to report or the hokage needs to speak with him. If he plans on training you Sasuke, apparently he will be staying put." Itachi explained.

"So cool! I'm being taught by Pervy granddad, Sakura-chan is being trained by Baa-chan and Sasuke is being taught by snake-teme. Were practically Sannin ourselves." Naruto cheered. "Come on guys, I'll treat you to some ramen on a job well done." Kushina grinned. "YOSH! LET'S GO!" Naruto sprinted home. "Naruto! Wait for us!" Sakura gave chase followed by Sasuke.

Naruto kept running till he saw someone sitting on a roof by themselves. He squinted to get a better look and grinned at who he saw. "HAN!" Naruto called jumping to greet his friend. Han turned his head to Naruto and grinned under his mask.

"Naruto!" Han smiled. Naruto sat next to him glad to see his friend. "So how ya been?" Naruto asked. "Just great. Our team just finished our mission. It was a little tough but thanks to Uta we were able to get an upper hand." Han informed. "So what kind of mission was it?" Naruto wondered.

"It was our first B-rank. We were to escort a famous leader of Kusa back to his village. He wasn't much help and belittled us because of our age." Han smirked. "We showed that geezer whose boss. He wasn't much help anyway." Han shrugged. "You're first B-rank. Did he come out?" Naruto asked. Han turned to his friend in minor stupor.

"Only a little. We were half way there when Sensei was attacked. I thought she was killed. And you know how close I am to sensei right?" Han said. Naruto nodded "Yeah. She is your guardian isn't she?" Naruto asked.

"Close she is the daughter of my guardian. The rules state my guardian can't train me as a sensei. Anyway I thought she was killed and I sort of lost control. It was only for five minutes though." Han stated.

"What about the others?" Naruto wondered. "They tried to calm me down but you've met Gobi. He isn't really the calm type." Han said and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Enough about me, what about you Naruto?" Han wondered. "Oh well I just recently became a genin. Our sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Naruto rubbed his nose sheepishly. "Awesome. So I bet you will be going on missions soon hunh?" Han smiled. "Yup. But it's a D-rank. Hey how long did it take you till you were assigned your first C-rank?" Naruto asked.

"Well it didn't take long. Uta was totally against it. He said doing D-ranks were easy for him and didn't want to change it. I swear he can be really lazy sometimes." Han sighed. Naruto laughed at him. "Trust me you haven't met the most laziest person I know. Man he is lazier than his dad." Naruto laughed wiping his tear away. Han just smirked. "Oh yeah? Who is he?" Han asked.

"Shikamaru Nara. He's really smart. I hear his IQ is through the roof! But he never really shows it. He was always sleeping and saying how things were troublesome and how they were a drag. But he is really funny and fun to hang out with. I bet him and Uta will get along." Naruto grinned.

Han was quiet for a little while. "Hey Naruto." Naruto looked at his friend wanting to know what was wrong. "Do think, their might be more? More of us I mean." Han asked.

"Actually, I do. Why? Well Because I hold the kyuubi which is 9 right? Gobi is 5, Rokubi is 6 and Yobi is 4. Then there's Gaara. He holds the Shukaku which is 1. That makes a total 5 of us. It would be stupid of them not to go in order, so there is a very high chance there are others. I overheard mom and dad going over villages and locations. I don't know what that means but they were probably talking about the other 4." Naruto explained leaving Han In awe.

"Naruto! Where did you go?" Naruto looked down to see Sasuke and Sakura looking for him. "RIGHT HERE SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto called. "Hey were having ramen tonight wanna come?" Naruto asked. "I don't want to be a bother." Han said. "Nonsense! Mom will be happy to see you. Sakura and Sasuke too. Come on!"

Naruto grabbed his arm and they jumped off the roof to meet the other members of team 7. "Hey guys! Han is gonna have dinner with us." Naruto grinned. "Cool!" Sakura smiled while Sasuke grinned.

As they walked home Han looked up to the red sky evening. _'I have friends now mother. I'm glad I chose the right path. Don't worry I'll rescue you soon.'_ Han smiled thinking of his loving mother. '_Real soon.'_

It has been 2 weeks since team 7 were appointed to genin. And for those two weeks they did nothing but useless D-rank missions and train with Kakashi as a group and individually with the Sannin.

Naruto working with his father and godfather on wind jutsu, also perfecting his Rasengan.

Sakura training with her mother and Tsunade on her strength and increasing her medical expertise.

Sasuke trained with Itachi with his Sharingan and with Orochimaru who helped him anyway he could.

Minato had left on a mission with Fugaku and Ryu to bring back someone but he only told Kushina and the Sandaime who filled in as substitute hokage when Minato left for a mission like this.

Now while Minato was away, the old Sarutobi was having trouble with Naruto.

"ANOTHER D-RANK? Come on JiJi I want a C-rank! These D-ranks aren't helping us one bit!" Naruto argued. "NARUTO! You are a genin, meaning you are assigned many D-ranks and few C-ranks!" Iruka yelled but Naruto just blew him off.

"Who cares? Han's team has already been on FOUR B-ranks and one A-rank. Their genin too and I don't see them doing D-ranks!" Naruto protested.

Kakashi bashed Naruto on the head. "Quiet Naruto. Just because you're the son of the 4th doesn't mean you should act so spoiled." Kakashi scolded. Naruto instantly got angry at this accusation. He hated it when people thought he was being spoiled and stubborn because of his parentage.

"SPOILED? Listen here sensei! I am not being spoiled because of my father! This has nothing to do with that! I just want a C-rank instead of a D-rank! I work my butt off to hard to be worried about my clan name or anything like that? I want to earn to be hokage and get cool stuff not just have it handed to me." Naruto barked causing Kakashi to do a reality check. Sasuke smirked while Sandaime gave a small smile.

'_So you're not acting like this because of them. Good work Naruto.'_ Hiruzen praised inwardly. "Alright. You have a point Naruto. I will give your team a C-rank mission. Your mission is to escort a bridge builder back to wave country and protect him while he finishes the bridge. Send him in." Sandaime ordered.

An old man with gray hair and a gray beard walked in drunk downing his Sake. "Hmm? This is who I get? A couple of snot nosed brats?" The man mocked. Naruto looked at him a few minutes before reacting.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? I'LL KILL YA!" Naruto thrashed around in one spot thanks to Kakashi holding him back. "Naruto you can't kill the client." Kakashi sighed. Naruto wasn't the only one fuming. Sasuke and Sakura were just as annoyed as Naruto was but silently.

'_**CHA! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS? I'LL KNOCK HIM BACK TO WAVE COUNTRY!'**_ Inner Sakura yelled.

'_Tch, I'm an Uchiha, not some snot nosed brat! It's a good thing brother taught me patience, or I would never deal with Naruto.'_ Sasuke thought. "Come on. We don't have much time." The bridge builder said. Kakashi nodded in agreement. "Alright you three go home and pack for a trip. Meet me at the village gate in an hour." Kakashi ordered before poofing away leaving a coughing Naruto.

"Man did he have to do that in front of me?" Naruto whined. Team 7 bowed to the substitute hokage and left the mission hall. As soon as they left the room Sasuke was tackled by a flash of blonde.

"What the? Ino?" Sakura asked. "Oh hi Sasuke-kun miss me?" Ino giggled. Sasuke blushed at the closeness he was at with Ino. "A little." Sasuke whispered. Ino giggled and stood back up. Naruto was just bored and walked home. "Naruto where are you going?" Sakura asked. "To go pack." Naruto replied. Sakura smiled at the boy while Sasuke was still blushing like crazy.

Their hour past to supply themselves with the essentials and they were all standing at the gate with the bridge builder waiting for the late Kakashi. "Where is sensei?" Naruto grumbled at his tardiness. "Oh get over it. You know he is always late. Even if it was to his own Funeral." Sakura chuckled.

"Yo." They all saw Kakashi walking towards them still reading his most prized possession. He finally looked up to see everyone present. "Alright, before we get a move on lets introduce ourselves to our client. I am Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi greeted.

"Naruto Namikaze." Naruto muttered still upset about being called a snot nosed brat. "Sakura haruno." Sakura replied. "Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke grumbled. "Tazuna." Was the bridge builder's name. Kakashi easily feeling the tension between the group moved on. "Well then let's get moving." Kakashi ordered.

The genin kept behind Tazuna while Kakashi kept front. '_They haven't said a single word. What's up with them?'_ Kakashi looked back to his group and noticed the puddle of water.

Unknown to him the 3 genin easily spotted the puddle and went into defensive mode. When they were drawing near the end of the bridge to the forest two ninja came out of nowhere and flanked the genin, striking to kill. Sasuke easily saw this coming and turned.

"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" Sasuke blew out a fire ball while Naruto finished his hand signs. "Wind style: Divine wind!" 1 large tornado merged with the fire ball Sasuke cast and blazed wildly around the two ninja. Naruto and Sasuke leaped back to Sakura who was protecting Tazuna. Tazuna was shocked at the two genin's ability.

Kakashi watched with pride at what his students accomplished. '_They foresaw the attack and silently came up with a plan while still protecting Tazuna._ _Brilliant!_' Kakashi grinned walking over to the two burnt missing mist ninja.

"Who are you and why are you after Tazuna?" Kakashi demanded. The two ninja looked at each other before answering.

"We were hired to kill the old man." The first one said. "The man who hired us is Gato. Our boss is none other than Zabuza Momochi." The second finished. Kakashi was at a loss for words. He tied them up to a tree and walked off. Once he was back with is team he sent Tazuna a glare.

"When were you gonna tell us that you are being hunted down by ninja?" Kakashi growled. Tazuna was sweating profusely "Umm I…*sigh* I was gonna tell you once I was home." Tazuna sighed.

"This is not a C-rank mission but a B-rank. My squad is not ready for that." "SAYS WHO?" Naruto and Sasuke barked. Kakashi saw the excitement in there eyes.

"I say we help the old man out. He must have a reason why he asked for a C-rank instead." Sakura said. Kakashi looked at them with worry. "If we can handle the Sannin's training we can handle a simple B-rank, right?" Sasuke said.

"YEAH!" Naruto and Sakura cheered. Kakashi sighed knowing when he was defeated. "Fine we will continue to help you out. Just tell us why your are wanted dead." Kakashi ordered. Tazuna nodded and begun his story about the land of waves and Gato.

It was a few hours later when team 7 were on their way to Tazuna's home. But Naruto stopped dead in his tracks; Sakura took notice of his behavior. "This is a winter rabbit. Its spring, why does it have a white fur coat?"

**Kit this is an attack summon me now!** Naruto complied summoning a decent sized fox with an orange fur coat with red demonic slit eyes with 9 thrashing tails.

"**EVERY BODY DUCK!**" Kyuubi barked making everyone drop to the ground while a giant sword whizzed above their heads before it was struck against a tree. Kakashi saw the kyuubi and was shocked.

'_Did Naruto summon him?'_ Naruto looked at the large sword to see a man with no shirt on with camouflaged pants. Bandages covered his mouth and he had no eye brows which crept Naruto out.

"**Zabuza Momochi, I presume?"** Kyuubi growled getting a bewildered look from said person. "What is this? I never have seen a fox like that. But yes I am, I am Zabuza Momochi." Zabuza smiled.

"I don't care who you are! You're going down!" Naruto yelled. "Heh I wonder what I would get if I killed the son of the 4th hokage?" Zabuza smirked recognizing the boy. Naruto returned the smirk before his eyes turned like the Kyuubi's.

"Well why don't you try and find out?"

**Well there's chapter 6! You know the drill READ RAVE REVIEW! OR I KILL YOU!**


	7. Demon Of The Hidden Mist

**YO time for the shout outs!**

**Pervysage1011- Great! I'll keep it up!**

**Saveme57- positive. That is not changing what so ever. As the 4th Mizukage Yagura did do those things but I am replacing him with another person. So all those things Yagura did was done by someone else. So I don't need to worry about it. And about the Sanbi he still has it. So the Akatsuki are looking for him though. Your right, even though he kinda sees it they sure don't. They still train under him because they want to learn different things from different people so he doesn't have to worry about that.**

**Naruto x sakura 69 4 life- yeah you are. It's gonna happen soon. Ummm I really didn't think about bee. Hmm, he'll have a tailed beast skill. Oh he will have one MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHEM! Sorry.**

**Narutoluver896- was it epic? Happy you think so! Here's the update!**

**Keyblademasta12- happy you liked it!**

**Whitefang245- I see your point. But Naruto isn't learning any of the jutsu his older self gave him. Kushina sealed away till he was ready which won't happen for some time when he really needs it. So I'm not worried about making him stronger. The Rasengan to me was essential. That needed to be done at a young age to show he is a genius. He may not act like it…but he is. And don't worry about the cross over stuff, it won't happen.**

**Alright shout outs are done! Time for the next chapter!**

**Chapter 7: Demon of the hidden mist**

"Naruto! Stay back this isn't your fight." Kakashi held Naruto back. Naruto tried his best to go tear of Zabuza's face. "Let me go! I can beat him!" Naruto struggled. "Naruto please! Help us!" Sakura pleaded. Naruto calmed down a little to hear her out. "Fine! But if you get in trouble don't expect me to hold back." Naruto trudged off. Zabuza smirked at the boy knowing he couldn't do anything.

"Hold back? Pft, your just some spoiled little brat. You don't even know what going all out means." Zabuza taunted. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. "What? DON'T YOU DARE UNDERESTIMATE **ME!**" Naruto roared charging after Zabuza with Kyuubi close behind. _'So fast! Where did this power come from?_' Zabuza leaped of the tree grabbing his giant sword right before Naruto crashed into it.

"Naruto!" Kakashi called. Zabuza landed on the water safely. "Hmpf. Ninja art Hidden mist jutsu!" Zabuza chanted. The mist around the land started getting thicker till no one could see their own hands. "Sasuke Sakura! Protect Tazuna!" Kakashi ordered. "What about Naruto!" Sasuke shouted. "I got him. Just protect Tazuna!" Kakashi barked.

"Hehehehehehe so many choices. What should I aim for? The heart, the liver, the jugular, the spine? Which one?" Zabuza cackled in the mist. "HOW BOUT NEITHER!" The mist vanished revealing Zabuza to be in between Tazuna. Zabuza was stunned but that was quickly wiped away when a fist collided with his jaw sending him back to the water.

"Naruto!" Sakura grinned. "Hey guys! Miss me?" Naruto panted. "Heh dope." Sasuke smirked. Kakashi glanced behind him and gave a small smile. Zabuza shortly recovered from his flight. "You will pay for that brat!" Zabuza growled. **"I highly doubt that!"** Zabuza spun around only to have his arm nearly chewed off by kyuubi. "GRAHHH! GET OFF ME!" Zabuza cried. "Now my chance." Kakashi muttered beginning his hand signs. "RASENGAN!" Naruto charged at Zabuza with his signature move in hand. "Naruto! Stop!" Kakashi called after him.

"Take this YOU BASTARD!" Naruto yelled thrusting his Rasengan into Zabuza's stomach. "GRAAAHHH!" Zabuza hollered in pain before launching off. The demon of the mist crashed against a forest of trees before landing. Naruto fell into the water since he was out of chakra to stand on it. Kyuubi pulled Naruto out and brought them to land next to Sakura. "**He needs to rest."** Kyuubi said. Sakura nodded in acknowledgement.

"Kakashi. Your brat was strong. But now I'm gonna have to kill him." Zabuza smirked appearing out of the water. "I knew it. The Zabuza naruto was fighting was only but a water clone. Clever. But… Water style: Water dragon jutsu!" Kakashi called. Zabuza widened his eyes in shock at the oncoming jutsu.

"When did you?" Zabuza couldn't finish because the jutsu crashed him back into the water. "Next. Water style: giant vortex jutsu!" Kakashi cried. The water that Zabuza was in started shifting till it was actually spinning making Zabuza flail around till he crashed into a tree. "It's done." Kakashi sighed in relief.

"Don't get so cocky, Kakashi. Your other brats are still in the line of fire." Zabuza cackled. Kakashi turned around to see 4 Zabuza's charging at the genin. "NO!" Kakashi yelled.

"About time!" Sasuke smirked. Sakura smiled getting into a fighting position. "Time to try my new jutsu!" Sasuke said beginning to start hand signs. Ox, Rabbit, Monkey.

"Chidori!" Sasuke cried lighting forming in his hand with his Sharingan activated. "CHARGE!" Sasuke yelled charging at the 2 Zabuza's running at him while Sakura ran at her 2 Zabuza's.

Sasuke easily killed the two Zabuza's with his one chidori while Sakura smashed them back into water making a crater in the process. Zabuza was shocked at the genin. "They are not genin. They have to be at least Chunin." Zabuza whispered. Kakashi sighed again in relief. "Sasuke. I didn't want you to use that move yet. It's still not perfect even with your Sharingan." Kakashi said.

"Yeah whatever. At least it helped." Sasuke waved him off. "Sakura. You really are becoming a little Tsunade aren't you?" Kakashi eye smiled. Sakura blushed but nodded. "Now, time for you. Zabuza." Kakashi turned around and was frozen at what he saw.

"TAKE THIS! RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled behind Zabuza ready to kill him. Zabuza however was too late. He was gonna dodge but he was sent flying so a tree instead making Naruto thrust his jutsu in the ground. "HEY WHO DID THAT?" Naruto demanded.

"Naruto calm down. Look." Kakashi pointed to a dead Zabuza who was sprawled underneath a tree. "Thank you for your help. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't of killed him." A calm soft voice thanked. Naruto looked up to see a Kiri anbu standing on a tree branch.

"Hey what the hell do you think your doing?" Naruto demanded. "Naruto stop. Zabuza isn't our problem anymore. We have to get Tazuna safe. Let's go." Kakashi ordered. Naruto grumbled but followed Kakashi anyway. The anbu jumped next to Zabuza's body and Shunshin away. '_I thought so. This isn't over.'_ Kakashi sighed but continued walking.

"Hey naruto." Sasuke called. Naruto looked back at his best friend. "What's up?" Naruto wondered. "When you fought against Zabuza, weren't you knocked out?" Sasuke wondered. "Yeah. But I got over it when you guys were getting attacked." Naruto shrugged. "I'm very proud of you three." Kakashi praised. The three genin looked up at Kakashi surprised.

"Even though some of you went against orders…" He glanced at Naruto. "You were still able to go forth with your mission. So as a reward. We are gonna start training. I will help all three of you on your chakra control. And Sasuke I'll help you improve your chidori." Kakashi said. The three genin cheered; happy they would be able to train.

Tazuna was quiet for awhile. He didn't expect these genin to be so strong. To be able to hold their own against someone like Zabuza is amazing. "Were almost there." Tazuna spoke.

The group finally made it to Tazuna's home and were sitting down at the table waiting for their dinner. "Hey Tsunami where's Inari? Dinners nearly ready." Tazuna asked. "INARI! DINNER!" Tsunami called while setting down everyone's plate. A little boy with a hate came down the stairs and sat between Sakura and Tazuna.

"Inari, say hello to our guests. This is Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi." Tazuna introduced. They all gave a small wave while Inari just nodded to them in acknowledgement. "I have announcement to make." Kakashi said. Naruto stopped chomping down on his food while the others just listened.

"Zabuza is still alive." Kakashi informed. "GOOD! Now I can kick his ass for sure!" Naruto fist pumped. "No naruto this is a bad thing. If Zabuza is alive that must mean that anbu kid was helping him right?" Sakura said. Kakashi nodded. "You are right. The anbu wasn't trying to kill Zabuza; he was trying to help him escape." Kakashi said. "Who cares? I still can kick his ass." Naruto waved him off. "You are all gonna die." Inari stated. Everyone turned to Inari hearing out what he has to say.

"Gato is gonna bring his men and kill you. You can't beat him." Inari declared. "I can beat whoever I want." Naruto said. "DO YOU NOT CARE? STOP ACTING LIKE A HERO AND RUN AWAY!" Inari yelled. "Will you shut up? Apparently you don't know who you're talking to! I'm gonna be the next hokage! I'm not gonna be killed by a scumbag. Gato is nothing compared to my power just like the person I'm destined to kill. So why don't you stop acting like a little brat and suck it up?" Naruto roared.

"Naruto!" Sakura called. Naruto just brushed her off and walked out. "He won't listen. Why can't he see heroes don't exist?" Inari muttered. "For Naruto, heroes do exist." Sasuke answered. Inari looked up at him.

"Naruto's father is the fourth hokage in our village. One of the best. He is Naruto's role model, but he wants to be a better hokage than him. He believes if he puts his mind to it he can do anything. He's not worried about Gato or Zabuza or anyone for that matter. All he's doing is giving it his best." Sasuke finished. Sakura got up and went after Naruto.

Naruto was sitting on the rooftop thinking about home and his goal. "Hey you ok?" Sakura asked sitting next to him. "Yeah I'll be fine." Naruto said. "Did you really mean it?" Sakura asked looking up to the night sky. "About kicking Gato's ass? Yeah." Naruto smirked. "No not that. What you said that day when we met sensei. Did you mean it?" Sakura asked again.

Naruto looked at her confused to what she was talking about. "I don't really understand Sakura-chan." Naruto admitted. Now Sakura was getting annoyed. "Baka. I'm talking about when you said you wanted to marry me." Sakura blurted out. Naruto didn't expect her to say that. "Umm, yeah. Why?" Naruto asked. "Well because I…" "Hey guys I'm heading to bed. You might want to do the same." Kakashi interrupted. "Well I guess we should get to bed." Sakura sighed. "Sakura-chan." Naruto called. Sakura turned around. "What were you gonna say?" Naruto wondered. "Well I umm… I forgot. But when I remember you'll be the first to know!" She winked. Naruto just nodded before heading to bed.

'**YOU IDOIT! Now look what you did! Is there a reason you didn't tell him?** _Well I got scared. I was doing great till sensei interrupted._** Well you better fix it soon! GOOD NIGHT!**' Inner Sakura huffed. Sakura rolled her eyes before she also headed for bed.

"CHIDORI!" "RASENGAN!" Naruto and Sasuke both charged at Kakashi at full power. "Hmm, you will need to increase your speed." Kakashi commented before dodging both their attacks. "Crap!" Naruto growled before spinning around with a kick to Kakashi's face. Kakashi saw this coming by grabbing Naruto's leg and swinging him over to Sasuke who just jumped over him.

"FIRE STYLE: Great dragon flame twister jutsu!" Sasuke cocked his head back and spewed a 2 giant fire dragons that twisted together making a giant fire vortex. '_I see. It chakra reserves are huge.'_ Kakashi thought having a hard time dodging the giant fire heading towards him. Sasuke waited till the fire died down before passing out completely.

"There's no way I'm gonna have him out do me!" Naruto cheered. He spotted Kakashi coming out the ground and he charged. "Hey sensei! Take this! WIND STYLE: Hurricane fist!" Naruto smashed his fist against Kakashi's chest sending him flying back in a torrent of raging winds. Kakashi landed with a thud before dispelling.

"Awww man! Where did he…" Naruto shut up when he passed out landing a little away from Sasuke.

Kakashi watched everything that happened while he sat on a tree branch. "They did well but where is their teammate?" Kakashi wondered looking around. "Looks like I have to go find her." Kakashi sighed. That sigh was interrupted when a fist crashed against the tree he was sitting on making it break into pieces.

"Found you sensei!" Sakura smirked before running after the Jounin. "Where have you been?" Kakashi asked. "Helping Naruto and Sasuke." Sakura answered. Kakashi raised an eye brow before he heard chirping. He turned his head to see Sasuke charging at him. "CHIDORI!" Sasuke cried rushing at Kakashi. The sliver haired Jounin stopped in his tracks and dodged Sakura's punch and grabbed Sasuke's arm swing him over him.

"Got you." Sasuke smirked. Kakashi raised an eye brow. "RASENGAN!" Naruto charged planting his jutsu on Kakashi's chest. Sasuke flipped out of the way while Sakura hopped out of range. Kakashi screamed in pain before crashing against a tree.

"We did it." Naruto panted. Sasuke began panting also. "You three are by far have the best teamwork. Almost as good as your father's team." Kakashi smiled walking from behind a tree completely unharmed. "What the hell?" Naruto groaned. Sasuke just glared while Sakura frowned healing her best friends.

"You didn't actually think you could beat me did you? That will be awhile before then. Anyway take the rest of today off. We will take turns tomorrow watching Tazuna, okay? Dismissed." Kakashi dismissed them. Naruto and Sasuke grumbled but walked off Sakura close behind. Kakashi looked up to the sky.

"Were ready for you. Zabuza."


	8. My Sakura

**Alright people! Time for shout outs!**

**Saveme57- Hell ya! Kakashi knows to make a couple of Shadow clones so he won't get hurt. Yeah he isn't.**

**Zoona-Thanks Zoona! I'm happy to know you think so! You noticed that hunh? YOSH! Things will get interesting.**

**Naruto x sakura 4 life 69- Yeah won't be original if there is no twist! You really want the bomb hunh? Well I'll try but I can't guarantee. It will be over soon. YOSH! I'm happy you like those stories!**

**Luckybro1029- YOSH! You love the story! That is victory for me! Don't worry I won't stop writing! Not till I have no more story Ideas!**

**Alright guys I plan on making this the end of wave hopefully.**

**Chapter 8- My Sakura**

Instead of taking his break like he was supposed to Naruto decided to work on his new jutsu. Before taking the mission Naruto snuck one of his secret scrolls on the mission to learn in his free time. Naruto left yesterday after lunch. Right now he is in the forest working on it while Kurama supervised him in his spacious cage from within.

"Man, how did Roxas create this? This is really hard!" Naruto groaned forming a Rasengan and concentrating. "**Don't push your self kit. Remember Roxas is wind and fire. You are only wind. I don't think you will learn."** Kyuubi stated. Naruto didn't hear him but kept trying. After 2 minutes and 30 tries he passed out.

Naruto was sleep for the whole day till the next morning. A girl was picking herbs in the forest as she delved deeper she saw Naruto passed out in the middle of the field. Naruto was sleeping silently unaware of the hand aiming for his throat. "Wake up. You'll catch a cold." The girl shook him. Naruto stirred awake before opening his dazed sky blue eyes. When he looked up he saw Sakura.

But as his eyes became clear Sakura changed to a girl with long black hair. "Who are you?" Naruto asked half asleep sitting up. "Why are you out here?" The girl asked. Naruto looked at her before answering. "Well, I was working on a new jutsu. Guess I kinda passed out." Naruto grinned sheepishly.

The girl eyed his headband. "Are you some kind of ninja?" She asked. "Yup! The best ninja!" Naruto grinned. "Oh. What are you training for?" She asked. "Oh well I'm training to become hokage!" Naruto stated with pride. "Hokage? Why? You already look strong." She stated. "Really? Well it doesn't matter. I want to be hokage to surpass my dad and protect my precious people." Naruto grinned.

"You have precious people?" She wondered. "Totally! I have my parents, Baa-chan, Pervy granddad, Itachi-niichan, JiJi, Kaka-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Kurama, Sasuke, and Sakura!" Naruto counted. "Wow that's a lot of people. But do you think you really can protect all them?" She questioned. "You bet! I'll protect them with my life!" Naruto cheered. The girl smiled and stood up.

"Oh by the way I'll see you later! You know on the bridge." Naruto smirked. The girl stopped. "How?" She wondered. "Your scent. But it was nice talking to ya." Naruto waved. The girl turned around and smiled. "By the way I'm a…" "Boy? Yeah I know." Naruto smiled. Haku smiled and walked off passing Sakura who came to check up on Naruto.

"Hey Naruto-kun." Sakura smiled. "Hmm? Oh hey Sakura-chan! Something you need?" Naruto wondered. Sakura paused. '**DO IT! Confess your love for him! DO IT! OR I KILL YOU!**' Inner Sakura threatened. Sakura took a deep breath and sat next to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto-kun, do you remember when we were on the rooftop? And I was trying to say something?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded. "Yeah, do you remember?" Naruto wondered. Sakura sighed before looking at Naruto who was confused. '**SAY IT! SAY IT!'** Inner Sakura roared. Sakura was about to speak. "I…" "Hey Naruto, Sakura! Kakashi wants to see us at the bridge." Sasuke informed interrupting the moment.

'**DAMN IT!'** Inner Sakura cursed before exploding. "Oh okay." Naruto replied. Sasuke nodded before walking off. Sakura was about to stand when her lips were crushed by Naruto's. And she…loved it. Naruto pulled away gaining an irritated groan from Sakura.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I've been trying to tell you but I couldn't get the nerve to. But I want to say I well, love you." Naruto blushed. He frowned at seeing Sakura's face. It was blank and he didn't like it. He was about to apologize when his lips were mashed with Sakura's. Naruto was tense for a full 2 seconds but he gave in, kissing Sakura with full passion.

After having their make out session Sakura pulled away. "I love you two Naruto-kun. I have since your 5th birthday party. I have also been trying to tell you but couldn't get the nerve." Sakura frowned. Naruto lifted her chin and kissed her one more time.

"Come on, we don't wanna be late." Naruto gave his foxy grin. The two young love birds ran all the way to the bridge where Sasuke and Kakashi were waiting. "Hey sensei." Naruto grinned. "Yo. I want you to go see if Tsunami needs help." Kakashi told Naruto. The Namikaze nodded before running off. Meanwhile Tazuna was having a conversation with one of his co-workers.

"What? You want to leave now? Were so close to finishing!" Tazuna stated. "Tazuna you know that Gato will shut us down. I don't want to die yet." The man stated before walking off. Tazuna cursed before returning to work but when he did, mist started forming.

"Sasuke Sakura! Protect Tazuna!" Kakashi barked. The two genin followed orders guarding their client. "So Kakashi, you and your brats saw us coming? Good work. But it is useless." Zabuza cackled. Sasuke started panting that didn't go unnoticed by Zabuza. "What's wrong? Afraid?" Zabuza mocked. "No. This is anticipation." Sasuke smirked. Before them stood 5 Zabuza's.

"Go ahead Sasuke." Kakashi smiled. Sasuke smirked before he held a chidori without casting hand signs. "Chidori Spread!" Sasuke raised his chidori hand up and lightning streaks started shooting out running through the Zabuza's that turned to water.

"So your kid as learned some moves hmm? Well my tool has some moves to. Haku." Zabuza called. The anbu ninja from before stepped up. "I got this." Sakura smirked putting on her black gloves. "This will be easy for you Haku. Don't take too long." Zabuza snickered. Sakura smirked before charging at Haku.

The masked boy pulled out a senbon and prepared to fight. Sakura jumped in mid run and smashed her fist against haku that barely dodged. "Sakura were trying to get the bridge done, not destroying." Kakashi teased. "Sorry." Sakura smiled. "Brute strength? Well then…" Haku had to leap back since Sakura charged him again.

Sakura glanced towards the water before stopping and started hand signs. "Water style: Water Tornado!" Sakura cried. Water started forming around Sakura till it turned to a vortex. Sakura ran towards Haku again who tried freezing the water but failed. Instead the boy was knocked back.

The water fell from Sakura giving Haku the chance to start hand signs with two hands which made the upcoming jutsu stronger. "Ninja style: Demonic Ice Mirrors!" Haku cast. The puddle of water started turning to ice and the temperature got really cold.

Next thing Sakura knew she was surrounded by a dome of mirrors with Haku all in them. "We will start the battle." Haku held a senbon ready to begin.

"There we go!" Naruto grinned finished tying up the samurai that attacked Inari and Tsunami. "Alright you two stay safe! I'll be back in a flash!" Naruto grinned not realizing he used his father's motto. Before Inari could thank him Naruto ran off towards the bridge.

'_Finally! We get to fight Zabuza! I can't wait!'_ Naruto grinned. '**Yes. But we also must protect our new mate.'** Kyuubi stated. '_She's not my mate…yet anyway. But I do agree with you, we need to protect her.'_ Naruto agreed while jumping through trees.

"Fire style: small fire stream!" Sasuke breathed a small stream of fire at Zabuza who dodged and blocked Kakashi. "Damn! Why can't I hit him?" Sasuke wondered before hearing a scream from Sakura. "SAKURA!" Sasuke called running in the dome blocking Sakura from dozens of senbon.

"Sasuke?" Sakura panted. "Hey, you okay?" Sasuke asked. "I'll be fine what about you?" Sakura asked. "This? This is nothing. You haven't trained with Orochimaru-teme." Sasuke smirked referring to the senbon in his back. Sasuke stood in front of her protectively.

"Just sit there and look pretty." Sasuke smirked his 1 tomoe sharingan he earned at age 7 turning to 2. "I won't die here!" Sasuke roared charging a lightning in his hand. Instead of white the lightning was blue.

"Lightning blade!" Sasuke yelled. Sasuke looked around before jumping. "Chidori Nagishi!" Sasuke cried the lightning in his hand spread across the whole dome not harming Sakura or the ice. Sasuke landed back down his Sharingan turned off.

"Why didn't that work?" Sasuke wondered. "These mirrors are indestructible. No matter what you do, they won't break." Haku raised another senbon throwing it at Sasuke over and over again. Sasuke had hundreds of senbon everywhere around his body. "Sasuke!" Sakura cried. "Sa...ku...ra." Sasuke fell back. Sakura caught him crying when he wouldn't open his eyes. Nor did he have a heart beat.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried. Sakura wiped her eyes before standing up hate filled her eyes. "I will break this stupid ice! AND KILL YOU!" Sakura cried smashing her fist over and over the ice while getting struck with senbon. She was about to pass out when she was being held by someone.

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura whispered. "Sakura. I'm sorry please don't die on me. Please stay with me!" Naruto cried. Sakura smiled before kissing him. Naruto tasted her blood in his mouth. "Okay Naruto-kun. I'll stay with you." Sakura whispered before she closed her eyes a smile on her face.

"Sakura? SAKURA?" Naruto yelled. "Is the first time a comrade of yours died? It seems you couldn't protect all your precious people." Haku stated. "Shut up." Naruto growled.

Haku watched confused as red bubbles appear around Naruto. The bubbles formed more till Haku realized it was chakra. The red Chakra formed around the blond boy giving him a cloak of a fox with 2 tails.

"You killed them. You killed my best friends. For that you will die!" Naruto glared. "**GGGRRRAAAAAAHHHH**!" Naruto and Kyuubi roared making the mirrors shatter. Haku jumped out the mirror over to Zabuza and Kakashi.

"Gato what are you doing here?" Zabuza demanded noticing haku by his side. "Well I wasn't going to pay you when I thought you killed the ninja and the bridge builder but now I have to kill all of you." Gato smirked with an army of samurai and thugs behind him. "It seems like Kakashi we don't need to fight each other." Zabuza said. "Yeah you're…" Kakashi snapped his head feeling dark ominous chakra.

"Zabuza we need to leave!" Haku urged. "Why?" Zabuza asked glaring at Gato. Haku was about to speak when the two tailed Naruto was standing glaring at Haku. "What is that thing? Zabuza you got some explaining to do!" Gato ordered. Naruto snapped his head at the voice.

"**Are you Gato?"** Naruto demanded. "Yeah! So what?" Gato smirked. "**If your Gato that means you made Zabuza try to kill Tazuna. And that led to Haku killing Sakura-chan and Sasuke."** Naruto broke it down before growing a third tail his anger rising.

"What?" Kakashi looked back to see a dead Sasuke and Sakura. "**You…YOU TOOK AWAY MY SAKURA! YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME! I WILL KILL YOU ALL! GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" **Naruto roared his skin peeling off his eyes fully red. His hair was wild and shaggier. He was also gaining a 4th tail. Everyone was looking at him shocked.

"Naruto please calm down!" Kakashi pleaded. Naruto was still roaring. He crouched onto all fours. Naruto roared to the heavens. Naruto was no longer standing there. Instead stood a miniature Kyuubi. The beast was blood red with 4 thrashing tails. His eyes were white steam coming from his mouth.

The mini Kyuubi started shaking as drops of red and blue shot out of his body. Naruto stood on his hind legs his tails attracting the blood and Chakra. Everyone was awestruck at what they saw. Even the villagers behind Kakashi who came to help. No one moved. Kakashi turned to Haku.

"Are they dead?" Kakashi demanded. "No. they are just in a death like state. I didn't think he would be like this." Haku turned back to Naruto. The blood and Chakra were forming together into one big black chakra ball.

The black chakra ball started getting smaller and condensed. '_That much chakra will kill him.'_ Kakashi thought.

The ball stopped shrinking and Naruto's jaws opened more. He lifted his head up and ate the black ball. The beast swallowed the chakra with a gulp. People started relaxing hoping it was over but tensed when Naruto's stomach got big and bigger till he was sinking in the ground. Naruto opened his mouth slightly letting steam out.

Naruto leaned his head back and released the tailed beast bomb towards Gato and his men. The only thing they saw was a beam of light headed towards them. Naruto's size was decreasing as he blasted away.

Sasuke stirred awake having a major headache and his body ached all over. He looked over to see Sakura waking up also. "Sakura are you okay?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked at him and smiled before she tensed. "Naruto-kun?" Sakura wondered looking all over the place. She stood and ran towards the light Sasuke followed.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura called running over to the 4 tailed Naruto. "Sakura stay back! This is not Naruto." Kakashi warned holding her back. "No! He needs to know I'm okay!" Sakura got passed Kakashi and ran towards Naruto who was staring at her.

"Naruto-kun. I'm alright, see?" Sakura tried to reassure. Naruto didn't move still trying to register her face. "Naruto! I'm alright too." Sasuke ran up next to Sakura.

Naruto looked between both of them. The red on him started fading away showing his skin. His hair turning back to blonde. After a few minutes Naruto was back to normal. "Sakura-chan." Naruto muttered before passing out.

Sakura held him in a warming embrace. "Sakura look." Sasuke pointed. Sakura looked forward and gasped.

In front of her was path of rubble. The forest that used to be there was now a barren wasteland. Nothing was left.

**Well there was the tailed beast bomb. I hope this chapter was up to par for you guys. Anyway READ RAVE REVIEW OR I KILL YOU!**


	9. We can handle it

**Chapter 9: We can handle it.**

It was a few days after the attack on the bridge and Naruto has been sleep ever since. Kurama said it was due to the strain even though it was not supposed to hurt him. His body couldn't take that much chakra at once and the tailed beast bomb didn't help. Sakura has stayed by his side every single day helping him out in anyway she could.

After the attack Zabuza and Haku wanted to stay in contact with the leaf ninja. They found a new light and path thanks to the blonde knucklehead. Kakashi was willing to talk to the hokage about the two but really needed to talk to Naruto's parents about the their son.

Sasuke was training with Kakashi. He was doing his best to improve his Chidori. Instead of 2 times a day now he can use it 4 times and that was pushing it. So just to be safe he told Sasuke to use it only 3 times and if he really needed it then he could use the fourth. Sasuke was eager to go back home so he could train his Sharingan with his brother and father. Kakashi was helping but he would get tired easily.

On the 5th day of sleeping Naruto finally stirred awake. When he opened his eyes he felt something on his chest. He looked down to see a blob of pink hair. "Sakura-chan?" Naruto called with a raspy voice. Sakura heard the voice and sat up. She looked around to see her boyfriend awake.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura chimed hugging him. Naruto hugged her back and sat up. "What happened? Is the bridge okay?" Naruto wondered. "The bridge is done. You've been out for 5 days now. How do you feel?" Sakura asked.

"Well I feel a little groggy but it'll pass. What happened to Haku and Zabuza?" Naruto asked. "They left. It seems you shed some light on them both. They said if were ever in trouble just call." Sakura answered. Naruto smirked before getting up. "So when are we leaving?" Naruto asked putting on his shirt.

"We leave this afternoon. Kakashi-sensei that he needs to give us something when we get back but he didn't say what." Sakura frowned. "Well it must be important if Kaka-sensei is giving it to us. Have you eaten?" Naruto smiled. "Nope." Sakura smiled back. Naruto grabbed her hand and they left for the kitchen.

When the entered Sasuke looked up and smirked. "So your finally awake? Was his chest a nice pillow Sakura?" Sasuke teased. Sakura blushed but nodded. "Oh stop messing with her. I'll have to ask Ino that same question." Naruto smirked. Sasuke blushed but turned away.

"It seems your feeling better brat." Tazuna grinned. "Yeah! I hear the bridge is done." Naruto smiled. "Yeah thanks to you! You wiped all those thugs in a single blast! How did you do that?" Tazuna wondered.

"What are you talking about? Last thing I remember was holding Sakura." Naruto stated. "You don't remember? Kyuubi thought so." Sasuke said. "What happened?" Naruto asked. "Well Naruto your gonna have to see for yourself." Sakura said. Naruto nodded before scaring down his food.

It was a few hours later when Naruto was staring in awe of the dessert in front of him. There was nothing there but dirt and tumbleweeds. "I did this?" Naruto whispered. "**Yes. You used the tailed beast bomb. You killed everyone that was in range. Lucky for you there was no animals in there."** Kurama chuckled.

"It doesn't help the fact that I destroyed their forest. I'm still mad I didn't have any control." Naruto frowned. "**Kit you couldn't control yourself. You thought your two best friends were dead. Even if you could control yourself you would of still did it. But what matters now is that Sakura and Sasuke are okay."** Kyuubi stated.

"But what also matters is what the village thinks of me. I mean I could of killed them too." Naruto said. "But you didn't. Naruto the village thinks of you as a hero." Tazuna stated walking up to him.

"They can't. I mean…" When he turned around he could see most of the villagers smiling and grinning at him. "You saved them. You got rid of the person who's threatened us for years. I never told you the name of this bridge did I?" Tazuna smirked.

Naruto looked at him still in shock. " Its called 'The great Naruto bridge' They named it. They named in you honor. Be proud of it kid. They could of named it after me, I mean I built it." Tazuna grumbled with a smile.

Naruto was truly in awe. All these people saw him as their hero. He looked to beside him to see Sasuke and Sakura grinning at him. Naruto turned back to the crowd and raised his hand. "I WILL BECOME HOKAGE!" Naruto grinned. They crowd started cheering for him making him grin even more.

The next few hours Team 7 had entered the village. "Hey looks who's back." Kotetsu smirked. "Kotetsu is lord hokage back?" Kakashi asked. "Yeah he's back. He wants to see Naruto and his friends." Izumo answered.

"Alright. Lets go." Kakashi ordered. The three nodded following their sensei. When they made their way up to the hokage tower Naruto saw Utakata's team. "Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Naruto grinned.

"Naruto your back. Well I guess we can go inside now." Han said. "What's going on?" Sasuke wondered. "Lord hokage brought back another Jinchuriki. Well two jinchuriki." Roshi answered. Naruto got wide eyes before jetting inside.

Sakura and Sasuke followed him. Without even knocking Naruto busted in the door to see his father doing paperwork. "Welcome home son. How was the mission?" Minato grinned. "It was fine. Where are they?" Naruto asked. "Oh you mean them? Well you passed them on your way in. You two can come in now." Minato called.

On cue two girls walked in. One had long blond hair in a ponytail. She had a leaf head band tied to her forehead. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse, black pants both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of white beads wound around her left hand. Also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist.

The other had short, spiky mint green hair. She had an orange clip in her hair that matched her pupiless eyes. Her ninja outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it, similar to that of Sakura's. Her leaf headband was worn on her arm like Shikamaru's.

"Naruto this is Yugito and Fuu. Yugito and Fuu this is my son and the 9 tails jinchuriki Naruto." Minato introduced. "Hi! It's nice to meet you!" Fuu grinned. "Ditto." Yugito smiled. "You guys are jinchuriki? How many tails?" Naruto wondered. "Two." Yugito answered. "Lucky seven." Fuu grinned.

' _So we have the two, four, five, six, seven and nine. Gaara is one.' _Naruto thought. "hey dad are you trying to get all of them here?" Naruto asked. Minato looked at his son. "I'm trying. I only trying to give them better lives. Yugito comes from Kumo. The Raikage only asked for money and gave her up. It didn't matter to him. Fuu came willingly. The only person she regrets leaving is her older brother." Minato explained.

Naruto turned back to the girls. "Welcome to Konoha!" Naruto grinned. Sasuke and Sakura finally made it but were interrupted when the two elders barged in.

"Lord hokage is it true that you have brought more demons in our village?" Homura demanded. Fuu and Yugito wanted to yell but Naruto told them to wait. Minato didn't answer. "It's already bad enough that the other 4 are here!" Koharu spat.

Minato narrowed his eyes as did Naruto. "Who is the fourth?" Minato nearly growled. Apparently they were unaware of the other 3 children so they spoke their mind…bug mistake. "Your son! That demon child Naru…" Before Homura could finish that sentence instead of Minato attacking it was Sasuke.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Koharu demanded. "If you **Ever** Insult my best friend again you I will have the Amaterasu kill you where you stand!" Sasuke glared. Koharu and Homura were practically pissing themselves. Not from Minato and Sasuke's killer intent but from the boy who was silent the whole time.

"**You insulted my friends. You insulted me. The next time I hear you refer to us as demons, I will kill you. That's not a threat, that's not a warning…It's a promise. Do I make myself clear?**" Naruto demanded in a calm killer voice.

Everyone shivered at his tone. "Yes Naruto-sama." The two elders bowed. "**Now get out of here before I change my mind.**" Naruto ordered. The two bowed once more before running off. Minato thought something was strange. That voice wasn't Kyuubi's or Naruto's. It sounded like someone else. Then he noticed his hair.

It was orange.

Naruto's hair was turning back to blonde . His killer intent fading slowly. He looked up with blue eyes. "What happened?" Naruto wondered. "Naruto, you just scared the elders half to death." Sasuke stated. "And you don't remember that?" Minato asked.

"No not really." Naruto shrugged. "That was cool!" Fuu grinned. "It was. I've only seen a few people do that!" Yugito grinned. "Oh! I want to introduce my best friends. This is Sasuke Uchiha. And this is my girlfriend Sakura haruno." Naruto grinned. Minato nearly bust out of his chair and rolling on the floor laughing his ass off.

"Naruto you guys are going out? When did this happen?" Minato demanded doing his best to hold in his laughs. "On the mission." Naruto answered. "Alright. Lets go home. Fuu and Yugito you guys will be staying with us till he find you a nice home." Minato informed.

"Are you sure there's enough room?" Fuu wondered. "Are you kidding? There's enough room to fit Kyuubi in there! Come on!" Naruto grabbed his new friends hands then Sakura's and ran out side.

The other jinchuriki had to run back outside when they saw Naruto charging towards them. Later that night the haruno's, Uchiha's and the Jinchuriki along with Naruto's godparents had dinner with the Namikaze's.

Kushina was happy to see her son home safe and sound but was irritated when she had to make dinner for everyone at the last minute. Sakuhi was grinning madly counting her money along with Minato. Before Team 7 went off on their mission they all made a bet saying Naruto and Sakura would either start dating during the mission or during the chunin exam.

Fugaku and Kushina said during the second exam. Tsunade and Mikato said during the training before the exam. Jiraiya said the finals. Ryu said they would get together before the mission while Sakuhi and Minato said durning the mission.

In the end Sakuhi and Minato earned 70000 ryu each. Jiraiya was grumbling about his empty wallet while Ryu and Kushina were breaking stuff they could replace. Like the many vases Kushina had kept when Naruto was a kid.

Naruto's play room changed but not that much. He had scrolls and other fun stuff inside. He kept the stuffed animals for Sakura's sake. Then it was time when Naruto wanted to show Kurama to the other Jinchurki. He hasn't even showed Kurama to Han and his team.

"Alright guys. I want to introduce to you my friend and summoning Kurama! The 9 tailed fox!" Naruto introduced summoning his tailed beast. "Whoa! You can summon your bijuu?" Roshi gawked.

"**Yes he can. You can too. If your bijuu weren't so stubborn.**" Kyuubi stated. In a purple ball of flame, a cat the size of Kurama with 2 tails and purple fur that looked like flames appeared.

"**It's been awhile, Kurama."** The cat said. "**Yes it has Matatabi**. **I'm guessing you allowed Yugito to sign your scroll?**" Kurama said. "**No. I didn't know the after effects. I summon myself. So is it safe?**" Matatabi asked. Kyuubi looked around the room.

"**Kids I want you all to touch Naruto. You can come to if you want Sasuke, Sakura."** Kyuubi ordered. The two kids nodded touching Naruto's shoulder. The other kids touched Naruto as well either his arm or shoulder. Naruto closed his eyes and when he opened them he was in a big spacious room.

In front of him was 6 chained giant beasts. Kyuubi was one of them. "Kurama? What's going on? Why are you chained?" Naruto demanded worried for his friend. "**It's okay Naruto. We are chained because we are sealed."** Kurama reassured. Naruto got serious and walked to Kurama. He saw on the chain a dial which seemed familiar.

"**That kid seems pretty worried about you Kurama."** The ape smirked. Naruto turned to the beast with serious eyes. "Yes I am. Kurama is my friend and I am gonna get rid of that hatred inside him." Naruto stated.

"**HA! You humans only see us as sources of power. But it seems you know your bijuu's name. But those other 4 don't. They show no reason to learn. You seal us away and ignore us of our existence. Why would you care about him?**" The four tails wondered.

"Because, he's my friend. I don't deny him his existence. I want to help him get rid of the one who wronged him. But I have to get rid of his hatred because it is not good for anyone." Naruto explained.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! A human like you be friends with a tailed beast? Get rod of hatred? Your funny boy. A real jokester."** Yonbi laughed. But his laughing quickly stopped when he saw the seriousness in his eyes and his Jinchuriki.

'**_This kid is actually serious. They both are.'_** Yonbi thought. The other tailed beast thought the same thing besides Kurama. They noticed their Jinchuriki's agreed with Naruto. "We want to help you. Help you all get rid of that hatred. So if you would allow us…" Naruto grinned. The all held out their hands besides Naruto.

"We would like to start over." They grinned in unison. Kurama smirked to himself. '**_You really do have the power to change people kit.'_** Kurama thought.

The bijuu were all in awe. "**My name is Son**." Yonbi answered. Roshi stepped up to his bijuu. "My name is Roshi. It's nice to meet you." Roshi grinned. He released the seal on the chains letting his bijuu free.

Han was next. He held out his hand. " My name is Han. I hope we can be friends." Han grinned under his mask. "**I'm called Kokukou. It is be a pleasure to test our bond."** Gobi smirked.

Yugito smiled at her bijuu. "I hope we can be friends too." Yugito said. "**My name is Matatabi. Yes we can be friends."** Matatabi grinned.

Fuu cocked her head back. "I like you! My names Fuu!" Fuu grinned. "**I'm the lucky 7 Choumei**." Choumei bragged. Fuu smiled at him even more. "Great so I'll be lucky too!" She grinned.

Utakata looked at his bijuu. "I guess we can work together. Utakata is my name." Utakata smirked. "**Saiken**." Rokubi said.

Naruto grinned at the sight before him. "Now all we need is Gaara and the 3 tails. Hey Kurama where is the 8 tails?" Naruto wondered. "**The Raikage refused to give up his stronger Jinchuriki. But it seems we will be meeting him soon. But the 3 tails will be sooner**." Kurama answered.

Naruto turned around to see Sasuke and Sakura looking at the bijuu with awe. "**Hey kid." **Son called. Naruto spun around to see all the bijuu holding out something each in their hands.

"What are these?" Naruto wondered. "**Our summoning scrolls. We want you to choose one of us. And we will be your summoning like Kurama."** Kokukou replied. Naruto was quiet staring at them thinking.

"Choose on Naruto." Sasuke spoke. Naruto looked up at the bijuu. "No. I will not choose one over the other. Your tails may say different but I say you are all equal in strength. But more powerful as one. I refuse to sign one of your scrolls." Naruto stated.

Kurama smirked turning to his brothers and sister. "**Well? Did I not tell you? He surprises even me."** Kurama grinned. Naruto looked at him confused. "**You were right brother. Naruto you passed our test. We wanted to see if you would be selfish enough to take our scroll for power. But you proved us wrong with what you humans are capable of."** Saiken stated.

"**So instead of signing one of our scrolls we are allowing you to sign all of our scrolls." **Matatabi informed. Naruto was in awe. He really… "YEAH! But…" Naruto paused looking at all his friends.

"They get to sign one of your scrolls as well. Even Sasuke and Sakura-chan. Hey Saiken I have a question for you." Naruto said. "**Yes what is it?"** Saiken wondered. "You're a slug right? Does that mean Sakura-chan can summon you if she tries really hard?" Naruto asked. Sakura gasped at his question. Naruto was actually worrying over her?

"**If I allow her too, yes. I am the king of all slugs so if she does try hard enough she can summon me." **Saiken answered. Naruto grinned. "Thanks Saiken! Now about Sasuke…" "Naruto, don't." Sasuke said.

"What why not?" Naruto wondered. "I don't want to sign the contracts. I will be fine with the one I already have." Sasuke explained. Naruto sighed. "Okay Sasuke. So what about the others?" Naruto asked.

The bijuu thought about it. "**They can't**." Kurama stated. Naruto looked at him with the 'why the hell not?' look. "**Your are the only Jinchuriki who is able to hold that much power. Your are true descendent of our master. The sage of 6 paths." **Son answered.

"**If they take that much power they will die**. **So instead we will allow them more power."** Kokukou said. Naruto looked at his friends who were okay with that. "Alright but first…" Naruto walked to his Bijuu and placed his hand on the dial. The others beside Roshi did the same with their bijuu seals.

All at the same time they released the seal. "You are all free." The Jinchuriki said in unison each with their own grin.

The Adults were having a ball when they all felt immense chakra coming from upstairs. "What is that? Sakuhi wondered. "Naruto!" Kushina called running upstairs to check on her son. The others followed after her. Once they made it upstairs they busted in the door to see the kids grinning at each other. But something was different.

Each had a little bijuu on their shoulder.

"Naruto what happened?" Minato demanded. Naruto looked up at his father. "We released the seals." Naruto stated. The Adults even Itachi had their eyes bugging out their heads. "YOU WHAT?" The mothers yelled.

Naruto winced a little bit but quickly recovered. "We released the seal on our bijuu. HEY GUESS WHAT! I can summon them all now! Well not the 8, 3 and 1 tails." Naruto pouted. "Naruto… You have a lot of explaining to do." Kushina stated. "Umm guys help me out here." Naruto begged. Kurama sighed before speaking.

"**Naruto and the other Jinchuriki freed us from our seals. They have also signed our contract. Naruto will be able to summon the others bijuu as well but that will take some time and training. More like 5 years time."** Kyuubi explained.

"So basically your free and have no place to go?" Ryu asked. "**Well that's not true. We are free but we still reside within our Jinchuriki's body. Just like how I still stay within Naruto." **Kurama informed.

The Adults were silent still in shock. "Are you sure…" "We can handle it!" Naruto grinned his friends following his lead. The adults smiled at the kids before Minato stepped up.

"I wanted to wait till tomorrow but this seems as any good time now. Naruto Namikaze, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Yugito Nii, Fuu, Utakata Rukon, Roshi Kuro, Han Suzuki. You are all here promoted to…" "Nah." They all said. The Adults again were baffled. While the bijuu wanted to know why they didn't take this new power.

"What? You don't want to become Chunin?" Sakuhi wondered so close to bashing in her daughters head. "That's not it Auntie Sakuhi. We want to become Chunin but we don't want it handed to us. We want to work for it." Naruto explained.

"But you'll kill all the other contestants!" Tsunade stated. "We have self control. We will do our best not too, unless we have too." Sasuke smirked. "Yeah! We don't need to rely on our bijuu! We want to take it to test **Our** Power." Fuu said.

The others nodded in agreement. "Fine but after the chunin exam you guys are taking the jonin exam!" Minato declared. "Sure!" They all grinned. The freed bijuu were yet again surprised. These kids will change the world for the better. They were now determined to help their jinchuriki to the fullest.

They could handle it after all right?


End file.
